The Outer Senshi Files
by Kyouryoku Senshi
Summary: A Sailor Moon and X Files crossover, After Haruka and Michiru's departure in Tokyo, Japan in the S season, they come to Washington D.C. and enroll into the FBI and are assigned to the X Files division, Takes place in season 8 of the X Files. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter One: Agents Michiru Kaiou and Ha...

Title: The Outer Senshi Files

Author: Kyouryoku Senshi

Rating: PG-13

Category: Crossover. X-Files/Sailor Moon

Summary: This takes place after the fourth season (S season) of Sailor Moon going into the SS season and into the eighth season of the X Files series. Haruka and Michiru leave Tokyo and come to Washington they both sense an uneasy presence there so they both enroll as FBI undercover Agents. As they seek deeper into the FBI, they get assigned to the X Files division where they meet Agents Scully and Doggett and were to assist them on some frequent cases, which came the opportunity for them when they were helping to investigate the disappearance of Agent Fox Mulder, Agent Dana Scully's former partner over his which remains unexplained disappearance. When the two newbie's make their entrance to the FBI, there are many questions and talk through the other young FBI agents. Michiru Kaiou, popular and famous violinist of Tokyo and F1 Test Driver Haruka Tenou. As they continue deeper into the job, they become suspicious of Scully's baby as they have been overhearing the conversations and how she had been left barren. When they are introduced to this Billy Miles and these other 'super soldier beings' that supposedly aren't human and can't die, can they save and protect the world from this beings? Stay tuned and find out!

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and X Files belongs to Chris Charter.

As Haruka sat on the window ceil of their apartment looking out at the pouring rain,  
she thought of the other day's previous events...they had finally completed their mission.  
Sailor Moon, no, Neo Queen Serenity, her idealism was what angered her, but perhaps in the end it was also what saved Michiru and herself. "The true messiah." Haruka spoke softly letting the silence fall once more as she watched the water pour onto the buildings of Washington D.C. The only thing that broke the silence besides the rain was the running water of the shower in the other room. Michiru had just gotten back from the local gym.

There was an uneasy feeling in this city, something that wasn't quite right; she could feel the wind whispering to her earlier. She believed in the Inner Senshi now, her opinion of them was much higher than before, she believed in them now, they can  
protect Tokyo. A grin made its way slowly over her face as she heard the door open and the running shower stopped. She turned to see Michiru wrapped in a towel as she walked into the room.

Michiru picked up another towel to dry her hair as Haruka turned back to gaze out the window. "Can you feel it, Haruka; the presence in this town, the sea is churning." Michiru spoke as she dried her hair and walked closer to Haruka  
Haruka turned to face Michiru "Yes, the wind is crying." she said then turned back to the grey sky

"It's something totally different from the death busters, I'm sure." Haruka said crossing her arms Michiru sat across from Haruka and put her hand gently over Haruka's. "Whatever it is, we mustn't waste time." Michiru said firmly Haruka looked up to meet Michiru's gaze "It doesn't matter, as long as I'm with you." she said joining her hand with Michiru's "Looks like we have a new mission to endure." Haruka said as they both nodded and looked out and over to the FBI headquarters

Scully's apartment That Next Morning 7AM

For the fourth time that week Scully had kept waking up screaming, she couldn't get that horrible image out of her mind that was of Mulder, ever since that dreadful night she found him dead in that field it had been horrible for her, she'd wake up every morning hoping it was all just a horrible nightmare, she didn't want to accept the fact that he was really gone, that he would never be coming back this time.

Scully sat up in bed noticing it was sunrise, but she still didn't rise up to the occasion.  
Her eyes tear up and her lip started to quiver, until she felt a tickling sensation in her abdomen. Shocked and surprised, her hand instinctively went to her stomach, cradling the little life inside of her.

She was four months pregnant, she tried her best to take care of the baby, she knew Mulder would want her to live on to protect it. It was all that she had left of him and she wouldn't let anyone hurt it, or take it from her. Scully looked down to her now slightly obvious stomach and caressed it gently, then she moved to get up at the side of the bed as she pushed herself up and walked to her closet to pick out what she was going to wear for that day.

She pulled out a black coat, a dark maroon colored turtleneck and a pair of black slacks and laid them on the bed then continued to the shower. About fifteen minutes or so later, Scully was in the kitchen drinking a small amount of coffee, because caffeine couldn't be that good for the baby, and the last thing she wanted to do was have something go wrong. She turned on the morning news for a few minutes, supposedly, the weather reporter said it was going to be a nice day for a change; it still didn't suit her mood.

Washington D.C. Headquarters 9AM

Scully started to walk down the wall to the office when she saw some commotion between her fellow agents, something that must have been so important because they  
hardly even shot a glance in her direction.

She usually expected them to look at her funny or call her '' or 'Widow Spooky', but not today. When she got closer to them she could barely make out what the commotion was. She resisted the urge to tell them to stop slacking off on the job and to get back to work, but when she got closer to the crowd she could make out part of the conversation "Did you news? The newbie's that are in town at the FBI?" One young FBI agent spoke expectantly and he could barely contain his obvious excitement.

A few moments later a woman with shoulder length wavy hair who wore a lavender colored dress suit and a man with short spiky sandy-blond hair with a long sky blue coat with midnight blue slacks emerged from the elevator as the awing faces turned to their direction expectantly as Scully did as well.

Rose petals fly by "Michiru Kaiou, Japan's famous violinist and F1 Test driver Haruka Tenou!" "They're together?" Another young man spoke with awe Michiru and Haruka continued to walk along, oblivious to the awing faces around them as they continued down the hall. Rose petals fly by

"Word has it that they have joined the FBI." A female voice spoke as Scully saw Agent Doggett emerge from down the opposite direction just in time to see it for himself  
as well. Doggett shoots Scully a glance as she nodded, then she hurried down the hall after Haruka and Michiru left.

Washington D.C. FBI Headquarters 10AM Kersh's Office

Haruka and Michiru headed into Kersh's office and stood up straight and respectably, prim and proper. About five minutes later a colored man with average height, classes emerged from the doorway to his desk which was right in front of Haruka and Michiru.

He heaved a heavy sigh as he placed a stack of paper documents on the desk and took a seat. "Agent Tenou, Agent Kaiou, please take a seat." he urged motioning to the seats behind them "Thanks." Haruka spoke as both her and Michiru took their seats gracefully and put their hands in their laps.

"I've done some thinking; we could really use some hard working and well rounded individuals like yourselves." Kersh spoke folding his hands together "There is a division we could use some workers like yourselves, a division that most employees  
Refuse to be a part of." Kersh continued Haruka just nodded grimly as Michiru kept herself focused

"A division known as the X Files, which was created by an insane man by the name of Spooky Mulder and his creative ideas, so what do you say Agents? Yay or Nay?" He said looking forward "We'll do our best sir." Haruka spoke roughly

"Good, I'll expect this on my desk the following morning." he said handing a document to Haruka as they both stood up as Haruka took the folder and shook the man's hand "You're free to go check it out know and meet Agent Scully and Doggett."  
Kersh said "Great, I'll be looking forward to it." Haruka spoke with a grin then turned away and slipped out the door with Michiru

Down in the basement 11:45PM

Agents Scully and Doggett were just organizing the office somewhat

Doggett picked up a box and set it on a free chair while Scully stood organizing some files and old cases in the files cabinet. "Agent Scully, you shouldn't be doing so much, not in your condition." Doggett spoke with all seriousness "Don't worry about me Agent Doggett, I'm fine." Scully said

Doggett sighed and slumped his shoulders he knew she'd say ' I'm fine ' even if she got hit by a truck but truth be told, he knew she wasn't fine, I mean she just lost her love and best friend. He didn't know how she could handle it so well in public. He remembered when he lost his son, Luke, he felt like killing himself, and wouldn't stop blaming for himself for what had happened; he knew what it was like to feel loss.

"I'm just saying that maybe you should take some time off." he said trying not to push her even though he was concerned about his partner and maybe his friend Scully was about to speak when they heard footsteps in the petals fly as they look up They both turned and caught by surprise to see the couple from earlier.

"Hello." Michiru said cheerfully as Haruka stood beside her "Hello, you must be..." Scully started as she put her hand out to Michiru  
Doggett walked over to the opposite side of Haruka.  
"And you are?" he said as he started to put out his hand

Haruka looked to Michiru with a frown "I guess we weren't as popular as we thought we were." she said jokingly before she turned to give Doggett's hand a strong, firm, grip.  
Michiru held her slender hand out to Scully's waiting one and took it gently as Michiru smiled "I'm Michiru Kaiou, and this is my important partner Haruka Tenou, pleasure to meet you." Michiru said

"I'm Dana Scully, nice to meet you too." Scully said Michiru took slight notice of Scully's protruding abdomen

"And I'm John Doggett." John said Michiru and Haruka gave slight bow then spoke  
"Anyway, we thought we'd introduce ourselves since we're going to be working together." Haruka said with a grin Scully looked a bit shocked as she opened her mouth but no words came out

"I guess we'd better get going now." Haruka said as they started to back up and disappear behind the door Haruka flashed thumbs up "We'll see you tomorrow, Ja-Ne!" she said as they both disappeared out the doorway

Scully and Doggett both exchange shocked glances as they see the two disappear out the door and down the hall. Rose petals fly behind them after they leave.

Scully's apartment Annapolis, Maryland 5:45PM

After A.D. Skinner (Scully's boss) made many protests about her staying late after work, so Scully decided to humor him and go home earlier than usual. She would usually leave around 8 or 9PM.

He informed her that Agent Doggett was there for assistance in the work and that she could take time off whenever she needed. But she decided to stay in the X-Files; mostly because she wanted to keep it running because to her, it was part of Mulder. Her car slowed slightly as it rounded the corner towards her apartment.

Scully quickly choose one available parking spot between a Honda Accord and a Pickup Truck. Scully turned her keys in the ignition and shut the running engine off and lay back in her seat. She closed her eyes oblivious to her surroundings she put a gentle hand to her abdomen and let out a soft sigh.

She thought of Mulder and let her fingers gently caress the bulge in her stomach. Scully re-opened her eyes and slowly moved to unlock the door and stand up slowly and take in the fresh air. A few moments later, she could hear the soft sound of a violin playing in the near distance. On top of a small nearby building she could make out two figures. The sound was breath-taking, it took her heart and mind to a place they had never been before.

It was so curing; it made her feel as if she was standing near the ocean, the sound of the deep sea. Scully moved her hand in circles around her stomach and closed her eyes and re-opened them and started slowly to move closer to the sound, and when she  
reached the end of her street she spotted a nearby 1967 Toyota 2000 GT convertible and as her eyes moved up slowly she was able to make out the two tall  
figures.

Rose petals fly Michiru Kaiou, the aqua haired young woman she met earlier, she was playing the violin, and the dirty blond Haruka Tenou who sat right next to her, and she was bouncing what looked like a rock in her hand.

Michiru quickly glanced up and opened her eyes looking in Scully's direction, but she still moved the bow over the violin strings continuing her steady motion.

"Haruka!" Michiru whispered turning Haruka's attention to the oblivious minded Scully. Haruka noticed Scully's hand on her stomach, "So it was true."

Haruka thought quietly to herself. Michiru and Haruka gazed down at Scully while she gazed up at them, Michiru stopped playing her violin, the only sound was  
now the whisper of the wind. Only one thought echoed through the three of their minds "Who are you?" each of them thought Rose petals fly


	2. Chapter Two: Settling In

Haruka and Michiru's apartment 9:05PM

Michiru sat quietly with her hands neatly folded in her lap as she gazed at the television watching the weather report for the week. She couldn't help but lose focus when she thought about the events following last week; the image of the red-headed woman's face wouldn't leave her mind. Did she somehow figure out their secret, was she following them?

"Michiru?" she heard a husky voice call from behind her She turned to see Haruka who had just gotten out of the shower with a towel in her hand "Haruka?" she sighed Haruka walked over to the large uncovered window on the opposite side of Michiru and gazed into the dark sky which was lit up by the millions of stars and then turned back to Michiru with a questioning look written all over her face

"What is it, Michiru?" Haruka said questioningly Michiru picked up her mirror which lay on the coffee table for closer examination "Haruka...do you think, this Scully woman, is on to us?" she said looking into her mirror which showed nothing but her reflection, she frowned in dismay

Haruka walked closer to Michiru "I doubt it, but none the less, we must take pre-cautions, we can't risk our true identities to be revealed, we have to determine what's causing the aura in this town, IF this Scully appears to be a threat we will take care of her." Haruka said narrowing her eyes

Michiru nodded grimly "I don't know how to explain it, but, there is this aura around her, something...different then I've felt before, she could be of very good use to us." Michiru stated

"Hmm." Haruka said walking back into the bathroom hanging her towel back up neatly then strode back to where Michiru was "But..." Michiru continued

"But?" Haruka repeated lifting her brow curiously Michiru reached over and set her mirror back down carefully on the coffee table "But...I can't help but feel a sort of compassion for her, I mean she's all alone, pregnant, and recently discovered her partner's death." Michiru said softly

"I know, Michiru, but we can't let...our personal feelings get into the way, but...we must do what we have to in order to protect the future Queen and this Earth." Haruka said clenching her fist and squeezing her eyes shut in determination "This is our mission and we must abide by it, no matter what we think." she said

Michiru nodded "You're right; I hope she's not our enemy." Michiru sighed 'If only Setsuna were still with us.' Michiru thought closing her eyes Hearing Michiru's thoughts echoing through her mind as they always did

Haruka turned back into Michiru's direction and stopped abruptly, placing her hand onto her hip "True, Setsuna's been of a great help to us, but she is no longer with us and there is nothing we can do about that, we can't go along thinking what could have been." Haruka said sternly

Michiru nodded returning Haruka's stern gaze "You're right." This was their important mission.

Washington D.C. FBI Headquarters 11:50am

The whole morning down in the X Files office had been strangely quiet a desk for Haruka and Michiru had been brought into the Office the previous day. The four of them, Agent Scully, Agent Doggett, Agent Kaiou and Agent Tenou had been working quietly but at a slightly quick pace. To the right, Agent Doggett sat in a desk with Scully working diligently across from him, after all these years; she still didn't have her own desk...the both off them finishing up the last of their reports.

Haruka and Michiru, rather...Agents Tenou and Kaiou going through some off the old case files. The silence was eerie and uncomfortable, until it was Agent Doggett that broke the silence. "There all done, now all we have to do is hand this in to the Deputy Director, and then we can get some lunch." He said as he stood up taking a few moments' stretch before proceeding to the coat rack to retrieve his coat.

Both Haruka and Michiru eyed him curiously, both trying to avoid Scully's gaze. A few moments later Scully placed her pen down after completing her last few sentences of her report and rose from her chair. Her rounded stomach pretty obvious now, sometimes when she walked down the hall she would find people looking her up and down with all curiousness. Some of the younger Agents could hardly conceal their laughter and gossiping, yes, the rumors have been going around recently.

Doggett let his eyes linger on Scully's stomach for a brief few moments then to Haruka and Michiru, then back to Scully once again. "After I drop this off to the Deputy, Scully, would you like me to bring you back some lunch, or would you like to come with, it's on me?" he asked straightening out his coat over his shoulders

Scully shrugged "Sure, I guess I'll come, but you don't have to worry about paying for me." she said picking up her report and moving from her chair as Doggett handed her, her coat.

Shortly after the two of them left, Haruka and Michiru exchanged glances "Well want to head out for a cup of hot tea, or to a restaurant?" Haruka suggested playing with a pen between her fingers

"Sure, I could use a nice refreshment right about now." Michiru giggled "Oh really, well then would you like me to reserve a 'private' room?" Haruka raised her brow with a grin Michiru giggled and rose from her seat straightening out the files and organizing them into stacks then sliding her chair in as Haruka did the same.

After John Doggett and Dana Scully dropped off their reports, Haruka and Michiru rounded out from behind a corner and followed them shortly after to the elevator wearing silent expressions on their faces. "Well I guess we meet again." Michiru said cheerfully flipping her hair back over her shoulder

"Yep, looks like it." Doggett laughed as he and Scully walk in front of them Michiru smiled at the younger agent's that passed them by and waved to them, much like the other day, they would stop and stare at them admiringly.

Michiru and Haruka noted how they would also look at Scully's stomach as well trying their best to keep their laughter in. "Hey Mrs. Spooky, how it going?" a younger agent bellowed then burst out laughing, "No, that's 'Widow' Spooky, Agent Johnson." the younger agent's friend corrected amusingly

Haruka and Michiru sweat dropped at the obscene man's behavior as they proceeded towards the elevator with the other two. The two young agents were no doubt trying to impress Haruka and Michiru, but ended up failing miserably. They could tell Scully looked a bit irritated, but regained her composure as they entered the elevator and pressed the down button.

Haruka and Michiru arrived at Haruka's black Ferrari car, which was parked in the reserved parking space. Haruka had decided to use her black Ferrari for work since she couldn't bear the thought of anything happening to her prized yellow convertible.

Haruka on the driver's side and Michiru on the passenger side, they close the doors, and opened the top window above them. "People these days." Haruka sighed as she recalled the scene from just a few minutes ago down the hall. Michiru nodded as Haruka put the car in reverse and backed out

"So, where to? The cafe?" Haruka suggested Michiru nodded as Haruka put the car back in third and pulled into the street heading towards the nearest cafe, hopefully it wouldn't be too crowded, peace and quiet was hard to come by especially when you were everyone's idol.

Sure enough, about 10 minutes later, Haruka spotted a cafe, Lee Select Coffee and Tea, and quickly pulled into the driveway. Haruka shut off the ignition and sat for a few moments before moving to get out of the car, her slender hand resting on top of the gear shifter when she felt Michiru's hand on top of hers "Are you alright...Haruka?" Michiru's calm voice evaded Haruka's thoughts

Haruka looked up and gave Michiru a slight smile "Yeah, Just thinking." she mused Michiru nodded as they pulled away exiting the car, Haruka took the keys out of the ignition and exited her door as Michiru did the same. They both stood there for a few minutes with a sigh looking at the sign to the entrance of the cafe, the windows were large and had a slight tint, but other than that it looked large and welcoming. Haruka and Michiru walked side by side as they entered. They could hear blenders in the background and the aroma of coffee and tea filled the air.

Most of the tables were vacant with the exception of maybe a few other couples in the front. A kind looking oriental lady greeted them and showed them to a table more towards the back, Haruka and Michiru followed her to a window booth as the lady handed them menus "Arigatou." Haruka said as Michiru smiled "I'll be back shortly to take your orders, enjoy." she said kindly Haruka and Michiru took a seat from across each other.

A few minutes later, the waitress comes back, with a paper and pen and jots down Haruka and Michiru's orders, in the meanwhile, Haruka turns to see more people have arrived by 12:30pm. She turns back to Michiru as the waitress comes back with the drinks, and set them down in front of the two. Michiru had ordered a Chinese Green iced Milk Tea, as Haruka had just ordered her usual glass of iced tea.

Michiru began stirring her straw and took a sip of her milk-tea she looked up to Haruka who's head was tilted downward and began to speak softly "I've been feeling more uneasy, something threatening this world, the sea is in turmoil." she said narrowing her eyes at Haruka nodded "I know, I felt it too, when I was going through those old case files, something out there threatening this earth." she said her voice cracking they remembered going through some of the more unexplainable cases, like Scully's abduction as well as Mulder's and how they had recently found him dead in a field with some unusual abrasions on his body.

Michiru put a finger to her lips "Shh." Haruka turned curiously wondering why Michiru had silenced her, but then noticing John Doggett and Dana Scully from earlier before they could take notice of Haruka and Michiru, Haruka quickly turned back around in distaste as the waitress started to lead the other two in their direction.

They had taken a seat a few booths ahead of them. Haruka and Michiru remained silent as she lowered her head closer to her iced tea and began to take slow sips when she heard the front door slam "Now what?" Haruka mumbled as they both turned to see it was the two young agents from earlier "Oh great, just great." Haruka rolled her eyes sarcastically

The two younger agents had walked in with their noses high in the air, they had taken a booth right next to Scully and Doggett and after they took their orders one of them had slapped the one of the waitresses on the behind and started laughing hysterically. Haruka resisted the urge to get up and punch this guy's face in, teach him a lesson or two on how to treat women. But Michiru rested her hand silently on Haruka's arm as she was about to get up and shook her head, defeated Haruka remained seated

Agent Johnson turned and looked to Scully's protruding stomach, which her hand lay protectively over. "Oooh, well look who it is, Mrs. Spooky and baby Spooky." he laughed Scully grew slightly irritated it took everything she had to ignore this idiot "Hey, Dog Man, shouldn't you be hanging with your old' buddies instead of Mrs. Spooky Fox Mulder." Agent Johnson said looking over to Doggett who frowned "You should really watch yourself Chris." he said disapprovingly

Agent Johnson turned to see Haruka and Michiru in the farther booth "Miss Kaiou, you shouldn't have to be working with Dog Man and Mrs. Spooky, wouldn't you rather work with handsome men such as us?" he said lifting his brow up and down in approval

That was it, Haruka slammed her drink down pulling up the sleeves of her shirt and walking to the area where Johnson and his friends were and made a clean contact with her fist and Johnson's jaw which was already starting to swell red "Well do we have quite a temper?" Johnson said rubbing his throbbing jaw then as Haruka had turned back around Johnson sent his fist flying toward her, Haruka caught sight of it and maneuvered back around catching the fist in the palm of her hand then grabbed him by the collar of his shirt "Don't you EVER do that to me again, because next time, I'll break it." she growled as she let go of his hand while the rest of Johnson's group held back in shock

"Let's go, Michiru." Haruka said Michiru nodded, as she paid the bill as well as left a tip for the waitress then followed up with Haruka, and Haruka put her arm around Michiru's shoulders

Rose petals fly by "Don't you think, maybe you went a bit too hard on him?" Michiru asked with a genuine smile as Haruka grinned as they exited "Not at all." she said calmly

Almost everyone in the cafe had their jaws on the floor as they watched in awe as the couple made their way out. Scully stroked her stomach gently as she felt a tingling sensation in her stomach. The younger Agents kept quiet after the whole scenario with Agent Kaiou and Tenou, Scully was almost thankful for what they had done. It remained quiet the rest of the time there.

Local Washington Racetrack 6:45PM

"Once again, Haruka Tenou breaks the record!" An announcer beams over the micro. Haruka pulls off her Yamaha motorcycle helmet airing her sweating face out with a wide grin as the audience stood up high cheering, whistling and shouting her name, some even throwing confetti, she saw a few familiar faces some of the FBI agents no doubt, probably secret fans of hers. She grinned to herself as the men parked their motorcycles and pouted.

She let the wind ruffle her hair and closed her eyes then looked up she felt an eerie feeling through the air, something ominous. She looked up as she heard footsteps approach her. "Congratulations, Haruka." Michiru beamed as she handed her a small towel Michiru wore a violet mini jacket with two buttons connected by a golden chain, she wore a tight skirt to match as well as heals.

Haruka tried to smile "Thanks, Michiru." she used the towel to dry herself off "You were great Tenou!" Haruka turned to see some of the FBI agents, some even women "Can we have your autograph?" One younger woman asked with shining stars in her eyes holding out a pen and paper

Haruka grinned "I suppose." she said casually giving them her autographs after she did so the group looked up to her with a great respect "We...um, heard about what happened with you and Agent Johnson, you were awesome, he always was a jerk." she said

Haruka chuckled "Just try not to follow my example." she thought to herself amusingly as she finished signing the autographs Michiru smiled as she watched them and Haruka she let her aqua locks flow as the wind played with her hair.

As the group turned away she looked back to Haruka "Feel better now?" Michiru asked "Slightly, but there is still a very ominous feeling lurking in the air." Haruka sighed as Michiru nodded as they both looked upward toward the skies

Scully's Apartment 9:45PM

As Scully positioned herself on her bed, she lay quietly thinking about recent events, the two new agents' that had been assigned to their division, they were certainly mysterious, but why would a famous violinist, and a famous motor cross driver enroll in to the FBI?

Wouldn't they want to pursue their famous careers? Something just didn't add up, she decided to put those thoughts aside when she looked up to see the picture of Mulder.

It was the same one she had showed to Jeremiah Smith, when she had asked if he recognized him, she had found it down in the office but decided to keep it as a memory of him since she didn't have many photos of him.

Her eyes started to tear up when she recalled the memory of seeing him dead in that field, discolored, with scars and bruises on his chest and face. Her lip started to quiver, as she pulled her eyes away from Mulder's picture.

She curled her hand protectively around her stomach, probably the only thing that she would ever have left of him. When she felt the baby respond to her emotions, shock and surprise replaced her sadness as she looked down towards her unborn baby and managed a weak smile, as the tears she couldn't hold back streaked down her cheeks.

She slowly but gently moved her hand around in circles on her swollen stomach, and with her free hand, she reached up and turned out the lights.

John Doggett's House

It was nearing closer towards the middle of the night and John Doggett was becoming restless. He laid face first into the pile of pillows that occupied his bed. He just couldn't sleep; he lay there watching the moonlight filter in through his window. He moaned as he rolled over onto his back rubbing his eyes. He wore nothing but a pair of boxers.

John looked up towards the dark ceiling with a sigh, he thought about Agent Scully, he worried about her and her baby; he was the one who had had the talk with A.D. Skinner about convincing her to take time off.

The person that he had become good friends with, despite when they first met, they had grown to trust each other and become good friends. He didn't want anything to happen to her baby, it reminded him so much of when he had lost Luke; he didn't want to see his friend to ever have to go through that painful experience.

Then there was that mysterious popular couple that had recently joined their division. He had dropped by briefly to the sandy-blonde, Agent Tenou's motor cross race. He honestly wanted to get to know them better and get to trust them.

In the morning he decided to phone up an old friend of his, Monica Reyes, he had worked a few cases with her back in the day, and they could use her help and assistance as well as her knowledge and open mind.

With this mind made up he rolled back over onto his side and closed his eyes, finally falling into a deep peaceful sleep.


	3. Chapter Three: Rivalries

5AM Washington D.C. FBI Headquarters

For the past few days or so Haruka and Michiru would arrive at work early enough so that they would be there a while before everyone and their dog flooded through the halls of the FBI. Well that was an exception if you didn't include the unusual chatting that was currently going on right outside of the basement office. Michiru and Haruka's walk came to an abrupt halt as the voices came more distinct. 'What in the seven hells are they doing here at this hour, having a birthday bash?' Haruka thought to herself somewhat irritated by the early hour she had to get up and now they wouldn't be able to get any needed work done right now.

The slowly proceeded closer towards the voices, two familiar ones could be recognized as Agent Scully and the other, Agent Doggett, but the third voice was unfamiliar. Moments later, Michiru and Haruka found themselves before the door that stood only a crack open and stood there hesitantly before going inside. There were the three figures talking, so engaged in their conversation they were oblivious to Haruka and Michiru who had just slipped inside.

Michiru decided to bring it to a halt "Good Morning." she said elegantly but loud enough so she could catch the other three's attention. With luck, the conversation was brought to a stop and the three faces turned to face the two who stood there with absolute elegance and petals fly Haruka who stood tall with her head low looked up the three of them and grinned. Silence fell into the room and lingered there for a few moments.

Haruka and Michiru recognized the seated figure and the red hair that was Agent Scully and the other who stood who was obviously Agent Doggett, the one before them was a woman who appeared to be in her mid thirties, she had short dark brown hair and a set of dark brown eyes to match, she wore a black suit and a pair of black slacks to match.

Doggett removed his feet from the office desk and stood up. "Good Morning, Agent Tenou, Agent Kaiou." he said with a nod "This is Agent Monica Reyes, from the New Orleans; she assisted us on a case a month ago." Doggett nodded in Reyes' direction as she walked over and managed a smile and shook both their hands. Judging by her attitude towards them, the news about how Haruka's fist made physical contact with Agent Johnson's head hadn't reached her yet.

"Pleasure to meet you Agent Reyes." Michiru said cheerfully as Haruka and herself slightly bowed "You're both here early." Doggett chuckled 'And so are you.' Haruka thought to herself as Doggett made his way over to pour himself a cup of coffee "Would you like some coffee?" Doggett offered turning back into their direction "No, that's alright, thank you though." Haruka said as she and Michiru made their way over to their empty desk and set down their suitcases

Reyes walked back to the empty chair which was beside the desk Doggett was sitting in. She felt something ominous about those two, something she hadn't exactly felt before, John had told her about them a little while before they had arrived but this was something different. She could feel the essence of power in the presence of those two, weather it was a good or evil energy she couldn't tell, which was unusual, but they were certainly mysterious.

11AM Washington D.C. FBI Headquarters

Around 9AM, Scully and Doggett had been called into a meeting while Monica Reyes had returned to her hotel, or so she had said. That had been about two hours ago now. Haruka and Michiru were left to work quietly in the office. Haruka had decided do some investigating on Monica Reyes, her right hand rested on the mouse while the other supporting her jaw as she narrowed her eyes at the laptop computer screen.

"You know, I wonder what's going on in that meeting with Kersh..." Michiru said glancing back in Haruka's direction "Probably another lecture that they didn't want to bore us with." Haruka replied with a chuckle closing her eyes and looking down from the computer screen. "I take it, Mr. Johnson didn't try to test his luck by tattling on us, which is good, and I guess he's worried about losing his good name, if that hasn't happened already."

Michiru nodded walking over to Haruka and peering over her shoulder "Find anything?" she asked curiously "Hmm..."Haruka mumbled in return until she finally got into Monica's FBI information. "Well?" Michiru insisted "Well..."Haruka continued as she strolled down "She's from the New Orleans, she's adopted, parents live in Mexico, studies satanic rituals..."Haruka came to an abrupt halt and instinctively pressed the shut off button and both of their heads shot up in alarm "Nani?" was what slipped out of Haruka's mouth when Monica herself entered the room

The both of them stood curiously wondering what she had overheard 'Just who was this woman.' Haruka thought to herself waiting for Monica to speak "I'm sorry I didn't mean to just walk in on you both, I just wanted to invite you both out to lunch, with Agent Doggett, Scully and myself." Monica smiled

Haruka and Michiru didn't want to look suspicious even more then they probably already did so they accepted the offer "We'd be honored to." Haruka gave her most charming smile as Michiru smiled elegantly in response

12PM Downtown

Haruka and Michiru chose to follow the other Agents to their designation. "Do you think she heard us?" Haruka asked finally after waiting so long to be in private to mention what happened a little while ago "I don't think so, but we must take precautions at all times, she certainly isn't just an everyday FBI Agent, she seems very open minded and educated, high class, just be alert." Haruka nodded in response still looking forward and kept her slender hand on the wheel of the car

A few minutes later, they pulled up at a very fancy restaurant, both taking it the other Agents preferred to go to someplace different considering last week's events at the cafe. Haruka and Michiru exited the car at the same time as the others pulled up in a parking space next to them only moments later.

Scully in the passenger seat slowly removed the seat belt, but sat there for a few moments and looked down at her swollen stomach and gently caressed the swell trying to calm the kicking baby that that she nurtured inside of her. With a sigh she slowly moved to open the door, as Reyes got out of the driver 's seat and Doggett out of that back.

Haruka put on her prized charming smile once more and waved her hand in a sort of solute and the five of them proceeded towards the large entrance to the restaurant, which was about two stories high. "This is one of the best places to go if you're looking for a good meal." Doggett said

Haruka and Michiru merely nodded and followed them inside, they both looked around the dimly lit restaurant, and the themed color was of a garnet, which made them both think of Setsuna. The five of them were greeted by and young man with hazel features who appeared to be in his mid twenties. The whole place was quiet except for a few couples in the corners.

The gentlemen lead them to a large decorated table, which had a china vase in the center with beautiful roses inside. Reyes and Doggett sat in the middle as Scully sat on the aisle side, Haruka and Michiru sat across. Michiru elegantly folded her hands in her lap as Haruka did so as well. The waiter passed each of them and menu then left. Haruka and Michiru scanned the items and just decided they would have and ice tea and a tapioca roll. When they finished deciding they put their menus back into the center of the table. A few minutes later, Doggett, Reyes and Scully did as well; the waiter came back with a note pad and took everyone's orders.

When he got to Haruka and Michiru they both asked for iced tea and tapioca rolls, the other three were appalled at such modesty, but decided not to say anything and handed the waiter back their menus. Classical Music played in the back ground, Michiru's favorite; it always seemed to put her in a relaxing mood. Reyes was the most talkative of the three, Doggett sat next to her and just tuned in while on the other side, Scully looked down slightly gently moving her hand in slow motion circles around her round abdomen to calm her baby.

"So, Agent Tenou, Kaiou what is your opinion on extraterrestrial events?" Reyes asked curiously both of them immediately looked up careful about what they were going to say "Well, both of us are very much open minded about other forces out there, I'm sure there are other things unexplainable out there." Haruka said

Doggett rubbed his temple not really wanting to have part in this topic, so he kept quite. Reyes nodded and seemed pleased "Well I majored in ritualistic crime; it's good to be open about these sorts of things, especially when you deal with strange cases you can't really explain." Reyes said glancing at Doggett

Haruka and Michiru nodded in reply Michiru quietly sipped her tea as Reyes talked A few minutes later the waiter placed their food onto the table. Reyes and Doggett had both ordered large salads and Scully had ordered Tofu. Haruka stirred her glass of iced tea and sipped. She was tempted to ask what the meeting with Kersh had been about, but decided against it so she wouldn't further raise any suspicions about them both.

When all of them finished eating, Doggett had pulled out his wallet and paid the bill, but Haruka put her hand out and signaled him to put it back, as she used her other hand to pull her own wallet out and put 55 on the table. Haruka smiled and winked "Thank you very much for your generosity, but it's on me." Haruka winked as both she and Michiru stood up as did the other three "You didn't have to do that." Doggett said in a sincere voice "Don't worry about it." Haruka reassured them and smiled as they both headed towards the entrance; the three of them stared in a sort of amazement.


	4. Chapter Four: Confirming Suspicions

Haruka and Michiru's apartment Saturday 5PM

Haruka aimlessly wandered the living room of her and Michiru's apartment.

She wore a baggy loose button up blouse which was held together by a three buttons and black leather bell bottom pants to boot.

She felt her panic attacks return, she usually had them when she was nervous, or right before a battle. She'd experienced them off and on since her nightmares which had begun right before she had chosen to accept her destiny.

Haruka stopped her pacing abruptly and she fingered her henshin stick which had brought back all the unforgettable moments before countless battles. She didn't know why she was getting these panic attacks but she knew something would happen soon.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt Michiru come up behind her. "Haruka? Are you alright?" The soldier of embrace asked gently as she moved Haruka to sit on the sofa as she positioned herself to massage Haruka's aching shoulders.

Haruka clasped her henshin stick in both of her hands and closed her eyes momentarily before opening them once more and staring straight ahead "Yes...no...I mean...I'm not sure, the wind is uneasy and violent today, and why do I have a feeling like someone is on to us?" she asked in a husky voice

Michiru's eyebrows nit together in concern as she continued to work her slender fingers into the tight muscles of Haruka's arms. She turned and gazed out into the windy and rainy approaching evening. "I feel it too, there's a rising suspicion in all of those diligent

Agents, but the one I'm particularly concerned about is Monica Reyes, I can tell she goes about things that modern day society doesn't, I could see it in her eyes, do...do you think she knows?"

Haruka remained quite as she turned her henshin stick over and over in the palms of her hands while she examined it. A few moments passed before she spoke once more. "I know...but...I don't feel any evil vibes coming from her, she's on the side of justice...but we can't let her get in the way of the mission, if she knows...we can't risk exposure." Haruka said quietly

"Anyway, what did you find?" Haruka asked as she set her henshin stick beside her placing her hands back into her lap

"Well, you know, how this Fox Mulder was abducted then returned after three months...dead...before we came in, well you know his partner, Dana Scully, was abducted six years before, returned and was in the hospital in a similar state, but then the odd thing is, she was left barren...unable to have children..." Michiru trailed off

"And here she is pregnant." Haruka finished

"Also, I was able to get into her medical records, she's been to several doctors during her pregnancy, and she has had it checked numerous times." Michiru said working her fingers on Haruka's shoulders

"Then she had witnessed something to do with one of her doctors about alien babies..."

"Babies that are...what?" Haruka lifted her eyebrows curiously

"Well, little green men...or so this Mulder called them."

"And I thought our everyday youma were strange..." Haruka let out a sarcastic laugh

"Mulder also believed in UFO's."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Eh?"

"Yes, I heard he was the FBI's most unwanted...yada yada."

"Alright, well I'm assuming you already know Dana Scully was assigned as his partner to debunk his work." Michiru asked as stopped massaging Haruka's shoulders and went into the kitchen to make some green tea

"Yeah, I've heard some talk around town at the FBI, she decided to become his lover instead, listing to people gossip, these people have way too much time on their hands." Haruka said with a sigh leaning back on the couch crossing her legs setting her henshin stick on the coffee table

A few minutes later Michiru came back holding tea filled china cups on a silver tray and set them in front of the couch.

Haruka bent down to pick up the cup then kicked back on the couch again as Michiru took a seat next to her.

"Also it appears, John Doggett and Monica Reyes go back, and they worked together about a case involving his missing son."

"John was also previously a cop."

Haruka nodded and sipped her tea as she took in the information then stopped abruptly nearly avoiding choking on the hot liquid when the phone rang. Haruka and Michiru sat still until the answering machine picked up and in Michiru's voice 'We're not home right now, Please leave a message after the beep.'

"Hello, Agent Kaiou, Agent Tenou, This is Monica Reyes. I'd like to talk to you both in person. It's important, tomorrow at six at the cafe, see you then."

Haruka and Michiru looked at one other. This reminded Haruka of the day Eugel had found out they were the talisman holders, and then tricked the both of them into coming to the marine cathedral, only to have their talismans stolen. Haruka shook her head at the thought.

"Haruka...what are we going to do? Do you think she knows?" Michiru asked with concern

Haruka looked away and shrugged "Well it's obvious she's on to us, I mean it doesn't take a genius to figure out we suspiciously entered the FBI with flying colors, I mean you are a Famous Violinist, and I'm an F1 Test Driver..."Haruka sighed

Michiru placed her hand over Haruka's "But we have a mission...there's a presence in this town...which led us to the X Files division, there's something which led us here to figure out." Michiru spoke softly

"I...I know..."Haruka started as she placed her now emptied cup onto the coffee table

"I guess we have no choice. We'll have to go meet Reyes tomorrow, otherwise we'll draw even more suspicion to ourselves, If we haven't drawn enough already..." Haruka sighed and moved her other hand slowly from under Michiru's touch then intertwined her fingers with Michiru's

"And if something does happen...we'll deal with it then." she tried to give Michiru a reassuring smile who returned it appreciatively.

The Next Day...

Haruka pulled on a pair of black slacks with matching dress shoes and another loose white blouse similar to the one she wore yesterday, with a red scarf wrapped around her forearm.

Michiru entered the living room wearing a black skirt and high heels. She also wore a white short sleeve blouse which had a red rose adorned the left shoulder, completed with a white mini jacket.

"Ready?" Haruka asked

"Yeah, just let me get my purse and we're all set."

Haruka took this opportunity to get their dark green umbrella from the closet, since it had been raining all day and the weather reports showed it would be raining for a few days.

When Haruka returned Michiru was waiting at the door with her jean mini purse over her shoulder.

"Alright, let's go."

Michiru opened the door as they both slipped outside, closing the door behind them. Haruka slipped the keys into her pocket and opened their umbrella holding it over both their heads as they slowly made their way down the stairs.

When they reached Haruka's Ferrari, Haruka opened Michiru's side first before going around to the driver's side. She quickly opened the door and closed the umbrella tossing it into the back seat then quickly slipped into the driver's side closing the door then inserting the keys into the ignition and starting the engine. Both of them put their seat belts on as Haruka pulled away from the curb.

Haruka turned on the windshield wipers so she could see where she was going.

Michiru turned to Haruka

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Haruka sighed looking straight ahead trying to get comfortable

"There's no other choice, unless we want to draw suspicion to ourselves." Haruka tightened her grip on the gear shift

"I wonder how the others are doing." Michiru said

"I'm sure they're fine, I believe in them."

"They are Neo Queen Serenity's guardians."

A few minutes later they arrived at the cafe and with luck, found a parking place right in front of the cafe. Haruka took her keys out of the ignition and examined her watch "We're fifteen minutes early."

"Should we wait in the car or..."

Behind the reflected glass windows, they made out a tall woman, around the same height as Setsuna, 5' 7" with neck length dark hair which answered their own question. She sat farther back, single in a booth looking out opposite their direction out the window.

Haruka sighed "I guess we answered our own question." Haruka said simply

They slowly removed their seat belts. Haruka reached back and grabbed the umbrella, they both sat there momentarily.

"Here goes..."

The both of them exited the Ferrari and made their way over and into the cafe. Monica immediately turned her attention to Haruka and Michiru who had just entered. The cafe was quite and thankfully uncrowded, except music playing in the back ground.

As the hostess was about to escort them to a booth, Monica approaches the hostess

"They're with me." she said with a smile and nodded at Haruka and Michiru

"Alright then, I'll go back and get you both some menus." The hostess disappeared and left Haruka and Michiru face to face with Monica

"Well, Agent's shall we?" she asked with a grin that intimidated Haruka slightly

Monica led them back to her booth and they took a seat next to each other right across from her. The both of them couldn't help but to shift nervously in their seats, but managed to keep it together.

"I'm glad you could make it, you both must lead very busy lives..." she said but was cut off by the waitress who asked for Haruka and Michiru's orders

"Two Iced teas." Haruka said thankful for the interruption and delay of time "...And I'll just have a salad, Thanks." she said passing in her menu as she took it then proceeded to take Michiru's order "Sashimi please."

The waitress quickly jotted down the orders, took the menus and left the three of them to talk once more. "So how exactly did a young seventeen year old violinist and F1 test driver pop out of the blew into the FBI?" she asked questioningly and raised her eyebrow as she took a casual sip of her coffee

Haruka hated being questioned but answered calmly "And just how would you know that?"

"I'm from the FBI remember, I have ways..." Monica replied

Haruka refrained from rolling her eyes "According to the records I've looked in to, the last school you were enrolled in was Mugen Academy in Japan, a school which ranged from Kindergarten through the end of High School, and it also had its own college, but there's the funny thing, in your junior year it had it that you're school was destroyed?'" Monica continued "And this was a few months back now."

Haruka crossed her arms and lifted her eyebrow, recalling these events bothered her

"Isn't that an invasion of privacy? I wish you'd stop Investigating us like that though, did you find criminal records? Because as I have it, we didn't do anything wrong," Haruka said irritated.

"What intrigues me is how you got into the FBI, you have to have a degree and years of schooling, but the both of you haven't even completed high school."

Michiru leveled her gaze "If there's something you want to know just ask and cut it short." she said simply

Monica paused before speaking again "I've had my ideas of how and why you joined the X-Files unit, but then of course those are just my thoughts, and my opinion isn't always accurate."

She eyed Haruka "But I do know you are really a female even if others think otherwise, and I'm sure there's a reason behind the fact that you had joined the X-Files unit...I can detect these energies from both of you, and I'm sure whatever the reason may be I can feel that it's important, you aren't just fooling around." she nodded

"But...I know the both of you are hiding something, a very important secret, about what I am not sure and I won't invade your secrecy, though if you need information on anything you can always talk to me, I am a woman of my word and the information I know is currently only known by me and John Doggett, a close partner of mine.

We didn't mention anything to Agent Scully, because she's had such a difficult pregnancy, but from what I heard from Agent Doggett who's been working with her for the last six months says she's really one of the most understanding and kindest people he's met, even if she puts on a front when she meets people."

The waitress came over and placed the drinks and food on the table. "Enjoy your meal."

Michiru looked down into her tea and began to stir it around absently with the straw as Haruka picked at her salad.

A stir of mixed emotions passed between both of them. Haruka didn't come to trust people overnight and just knowing Monica knew some bit of her past put her stomach in knots.

"If you say so."

Maybe Monica was as trustworthy as she claimed to be, but they didn't want to take risks that would make them sorry in the aftermath. Indeed there was something more to this Monica Reyes then the average person, but then at the same time if their secret was revealed, how would they react, and how would they continue their mission? But on the other hand, she seemed to be open minded enough.

"I'm going to be returning to the New Orleans tomorrow, I decided to meet you here because I don't want to take the changes of the phone line being tapped." she said

Both of them nod in understanding

Monica hands them her business card "Here's where you can reach me if you need anything." she said gathering her things she placed a 20 on the table then smiled "Since I called you out here, I think I'll do the honors." she said with a grin

She stood up "Well I should get back to the hotel and get my things ready, my flight leaves early tomorrow, good luck." she said

Both of them watched her as she disappeared out the door as Haruka eyed the business card.


	5. Chapter Five: Uranus and Neptune

"Hi." Skinner said trying to make his presence known

Scully turned from her position to where Skinner entered J. Edgar Hoover Building

Haruka and Michiru shifted nervously as they headed towards Kersh's office.

Both were contemplating why they had been called in for this meeting with the Deputy Director.

"I sure as hell hope that this Monica Reyes or John Doggett didn't give us away, if they did I'm not going to be very thrilled." Haruka mumbled with irritation as both herself and Michiru walking as slow as possible until they approached the door and took a deep breath before pushing the door open

A.D. Skinner and Agent Doggett were both seated before the Deputy Director, all three of them turned to the two Agents before them. Kersh was first to speak, "Come in, Agents, have a seat."

Haruka let Michiru enter first before shutting the door behind the both of them. They eyed two vacant seats on the left side of A.D. Skinner and proceeded to take their seats.

It had been nearly three months now since they both had joined the FBI, not to mention the X-Files unit.

Deputy Director Kersh watched the four seated before him with an intense gaze as all of them seemed to have nervous looks on each one of their faces. "What's wrong Agents? Is the world going to end tomorrow?"

To Michiru's surprise no one laughed so Kersh just proceeded and handed Agent Doggett an envelope, which he eyed like it was coated in poison.

"With all due respect sir, may I ask what this is?" he said as he allowed his fingers to open the sealed envelope

Haruka sat back when everyone had their attention on Doggett and rolled her eyes thinking to herself, clearly annoyed 'If this is all about him, then why are we here?'

"It's a letter of recommendation considering your transfer and advancement." Kersh replied oblivious of the look of annoyance which was now plastered all over Haruka's facial features

Michiru at this noted Skinner's nervousness as he shifted uncomfortable in his chair opposite Doggett.

"With all due respect sir, I think the Assistant Director deserves more credit than I." Doggett spoke shifting his gaze to Skinner then back to Kersh who looked in Haruka and Michiru's direction and handed each of them a letter which was the exact same as Doggett's

"I know you're all diligent Agent's who I've become to know..." he looked over once again at Haruka and Michiru then back to Doggett and Skinner

"Officially transferring you three off the X-Files to a division more suited to your talents." Skinner finished

Haruka and Michiru looked both relieved but not sure whether or not to take this as a good or bad thing. Sure it didn't look like the Deputy Director had found out their secret, though if they were transferred how would they be able to complete their mission?

Kersh gave a smile which intimidated Haruka and Michiru greatly. "I'm a man of my word."

Haruka frowned some remembering the same exact words come out of Monica Reyes' mouth

"Of course this isn't required, it's entirely up to the three of you, but I hope all of you will take this in all seriousness." Kersh said folding his hands

Both Haruka and Michiru stood up, both standing ground "Thank you for the offer, sir, but with all due respect I think we'll decline the invitation, if Agent Doggett decides to take up on the offer, which I don't think he will and if I'm right, there will be no one to work in that division if all three of us are transferred out and as I understand Agent Scully will be on maternity leave soon.

If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to shut the division down." Haruka spoke up

Doggett and Skinner watched Haruka with, awe, amazement and respect. Kersh, on the other hand wasn't too delighted

"It's your choice, but I strongly advise both of you watch it, you are treading on very thin ice, you're warned, dismissed." Kersh spoke grimly trying to keep the anger and irritation out of his voice but failing in his attempt

After the two of them exited the office, Doggett stood up as well

"I appreciate the support, sir, but all things being equal, I, uh... would like to give any transfer some thought." he said

Kersh narrowed his eyes

"Fish while they're biting, John."

Doggett nodded reluctantly and left the room

A few hours later

Haruka made their way down towards the X-Files office when some of Agent Scully and Doggett's conversation floated outside

"A.D. Skinner just called. He told me about the meeting with Kersh." Scully asked

"Well, whatever he told you I'm still going to be here to drive you crazy with questions and nagging doubt.

Agent Kaiou and Tenou declined as well, they even stood the Deputy Director up, and I wish I could have had some popcorn right then and there." Doggett finished and replayed the scene in his mind

Scully's eyes widened "You'd all be crazy to stay, Agent Doggett. This is a huge career opportunity for all you."

"I don't think that's exactly what he's got in mind."

"What do you mean?" Scully asked curiously

Doggett indicated her belly. "In six weeks, you go on maternity leave. Kersh transfers all of us out, guess what? He gets to lock that door over there for good."

You don't owe me anything, Agent Doggett."

They put me down here to find Mulder. I found him. So what? We still got an open file on this case and I got big questions." Doggett pointed out

Scully laughs to herself quietly

"What's so funny?"

"I heard the same speech come out of my mouth seven years ago." she said as she lowered herself into a chair

Get out while you can, Agent Doggett... or you may never get out at all..."

Both of them fall silent as Haruka and Michiru emerge into the room. Haruka immediately took notice of this after a few moments.

"Sorry to kill the conversation, guys." Haruka said apologetically as she and Michiru made their way towards their own desk and waved them back to the conversation "As you were."

Scully managed a smile "No, that's not it, It's just, well thank you for what you did in the meeting."

Haruka lifted her eyebrows questioningly as she removed her coat

"Doggett told me, it's about time someone told him." she laughed softly

Michiru smiled "Haruka was just stating a fact, though he appears to be the type who likes to have people seen and not heard, if you know what I mean."

Doggett and Scully nodded

"All too well."

Later that night

9:05PM

Scully had just finished feeding Mulder's fish and just returned from being at his apartment.

She couldn't bear giving up his apartment, so she'd been paying his rent for the last six months since his abduction and death; if it wasn't for the baby she was carrying she probably would have died along with him.

For the last six months she'd been frequently in and out of hospitals for routine checks on the baby and abdominal pain.

Skinner had tried to persuade her to take time off since they now had three reliable agents working on the X-Files who have more than proven themselves reliable, but even so she felt she had to keep it going for Mulder.

Scully gently lowered herself on the side of her bed, running the palm of her hand along the surface of the comforter.

She slowly reached over to a small bag which she had brought from Mulder's place. She pulled out one of his white long sleeve shirts and held it to her chest protectively and took in his scent.

She removed her maternity clothes and pulled the shirt over her shoulders and around her very pregnant body, buttoning up the sides; she then pulled on a pair of royal blue silk pajama pants. She closed her eyes trying to force back tears which were now clouding her vision.

She bit her quivering lip and closed her eyes forcing in her attempts to hold back the tears as one fell onto her stomach.

Making a clear spot on Mulder's shirt. She ran her hands gently over her stomach then managed to pull herself together and made her way over to the left side of her bed and slowly slipped under the covers.

She lay there momentarily, and then shifted and looked up to Mulder's picture which sat on her nightstand. Another tear fell down her cheek as she reached up to turn off her light.

Early Morning-Haruka and Michiru's place

The phone rang loudly through the bedroom of Haruka and Michiru.

Haruka groaned irritated as her hand fumbled onto their dresser searching for the phone until she picked up the cordless phone and put it to her ear and said "Moshi Mos...err...hello?" she asked tiredly as she opened her eyes trying to adjust to the darkness of the room

"Yes, is this Agent Haruka Tenou?" came a man's voice

"Yes."

"This is A.D. Skinner, I'm sorry to wake you at this hour but it's important."

Michiru shifted tiredly and slowly sat up in bed next to Haruka

"It's alright, go on." Haruka insisted

"Well I'm sure you've heard of the case involving the abductions of Billy Miles and Agent Mulder am I correct?"

"Yes." Haruka replied

"Well, I got a call from the police. Pathologist down in Wilmington, North Carolina. Fishermen pulled in a dead body 50 Miles offshore which they've now ID'd as Billy Miles."

"And?"

"And, now he's alive."

At this Haruka looked to Michiru lifting her eyebrows

"I've already spoken to Agent Doggett, he's on his way over here, and could both you and Agent Kaiou meet me over at the Bureau as soon as possible?" Skinner asked

Haruka was already pulling back the covers, as did Michiru

"We're on our way." Haruka responded as she pulled on her slacks the same time as she pressed 'end' on the phone then hung it back up

"What's going on?" Michiru asked as she put on her own slacks

"Well you know how Billy Miles and Fox Mulder were abducted around the same time?"

"Yeah."

"Billy Miles is alive."

Twenty minutes later, Skinner sees Haruka and Michiru emerge into the garage in their black Ferrari, Doggett following close behind.

Both cars park beside Skinner's own car. They roll their windows down. Skinner looked on both sides as the three of them entered his car. Doggett in the front and Haruka and Michiru in back, Skinner drives.

"Have you informed Agent Scully what you have us?" Doggett asked curiously

"No."

My strong recommendation, Sir: Don't. This thing pans out or not, you're going to reopen wounds that still need a lot of healing. Not to mention the fact that she's had a difficult pregnancy. You know that as well as anybody."

I appreciate your concern, Agent Doggett, but I wouldn't have told her anyway. Certainly not where we're going." Skinner replied looking out of his window as it started to rain

Where are we going?" All three of them asked at the same time

A few minutes later

Skinner pulled up to the snowed in graveyard and parked, shutting off the ignition as all four of them exited the car. Skinner in the lead.

Haruka shook her head as they treaded through the snow "I don't believe this, but are you sure this is a good idea?" Haruka asked

"I'll say it again. We're opening up more than a grave here." Doggett pointed out showing his obvious agreement with Haruka

"I respect that, Agent Doggett, but under the circumstances I think not digging it up would be far more regrettable, don't you?" Skinner turned back at the three of them

"No. I think this is insanity." Doggett pointed out as all three of them came to a stop and watched Mulder's grave be excavated

Michiru and Haruka sighed sliding their hands into their coat pockets

"Yeah, well, I don't know about you three, but I, personally, couldn't live with the doubt." Skinner said

That what? That we buried a man alive? We found Mulder, you and me together. We saw the same body. Mulder wasn't just dead; he'd been dead for days. Had to have a closed casket. For crying out loud, the body was too far gone and that was three months ago."

Haruka looked over to Michiru with lifted eyebrows then rolled her eyes.

"The kid they pulled from the ocean, Billy Miles, from the extensive tissue necrosis, they think he could've been in the water for months. Heart beat, rate of metabolism it slowed to imperceptibility. I mean, the body had rigored. For all intents and purposes, he was dead. It's a fluke that the doctor even noticed."

"Don't tell me you think this Mulder might be alive." Haruka mumbled

"I don't believe it. I don't believe I'm even standing here." Doggett muttered

"Tell me about it." Haruka sighed

"The choice to remain in the X-Files division is still open you three." Skinner pointed out

"You know you want us to stay, just admit it, sir." Doggett said

"If you think about it there needs to be someone there while Agent Scully's away, that is, if you want the X-Files to remain open." Michiru stated matter of fact

"I appreciate the concern, but it's not really up to me to make the decision, Agent Kaiou." Skinner stared straight ahead

As Mulder's coffin is wheeled into the examining room, the four of them follow close behind. The room is full of cameramen and reporters. The county coroner greets them.

"What the hell is this?" Doggett asked as he unexpected everyone and their aunt and uncle's to be there.

"My point exactly." Haruka mumbled as she noticed some of the cameramen and reporters were already snapping photos of Michiru and herself when they got a closer look at both of them

"I want these people out of here." Skinner ordered as both him Doggett and showed all of them towards the door

"All of you beat it; can't you people see this is a private matter? This isn't a photo shoot, now get out!" Doggett said firmly as all of them turn to leave

"Nicely done."

"Thank you." Doggett sighed as he turned back towards the grave

"Agent Skinner, so no one's confused, this is a completely different scenario. I'm only here 'cause you asked for me. I don't expect to find anything in this box but a dead man." Orovetz stated

"I've said it before and I'll say it again: insanity." Doggett pointed out as he rubbed his throbbing temple looking at everywhere except at the grave

Skinner swallows nervously as the coffin opens, he then braces himself as he makes his way forward and peered inside, only to see Mulder looking exactly as they had found and buried him three months ago. Doggett, Haruka and Michiru are at his side at once looking at one another wearing expressions of horror.

Scully's apartment

Scully lay on her side, just settling into a somewhat peaceful sleep. She rested her hand on her stomach instinctively as her phone rang.

She stirred tiredly from her sleep and answered the phone "Hello?"

"Yes, Agent Scully, I'm sorry to wake you, but I think this is something important for you to hear and know." Came Haruka's voice and she could hear what must be Doggett and Skinner in the back round

Scully moved to a sitting position "What is it?" she asked with a hint of worry in her voice

"Well, err, it's about Agent Mulder..." Haruka started as she glanced over to Doggett in Skinner who were conversating in the corner of the hospital

"Muld...is something wrong? Please tell me!" she pleaded as tears from the sound of his name entered her eyes, she wasn't aware of how hard she was breathing

Haruka sighed hated being the one deliver this message but she knew she had to do it

"Agent Mulder, we, Michiru, Doggett and Skinner excavated his grave, Billy Miles had been found alive shortly before, and after opening Mulder's coffin...well the results were the same, he's currently at the U.S. Naval Hospital on life support, and I know it must sound absurd but..."

Haruka heard what sounded like a muffled cry on the other end of the phone line

"Oh...my...god." was all Scully could manage "I'll be right over..." she said as her voice cracked before hanging up the phone

Haruka pressed 'end' on her cell phone as she sighed looking to Michiru who was beside her then to Doggett and Skinner who were looking at her in curiosity. Haruka shrugged "She said she's on her way over right now."

Skinner shook his head "I don't want her to see him like this." he said looking into Mulder's hospital room window

Fifteen Minutes Later

Scully emerged through the sliding doors moving rather quickly and awkwardly.

Haruka, Michiru and Skinner put the conversation to an abrupt halt as Scully approaches them; Skinner turns in her direction, as Haruka and Michiru proceed in the opposite direction.

"Is it true?" Scully pleaded hoping the answer would be 'yes' as she moved as fast as her pregnant body would allow

"Slow down, Scully." Skinner said concerned

"No, I want to see him." She begged

"I know you do..."

"No, I need to see him, damn it!" She cried out throwing up her fists

"You're not going in there!" Skinner said grabbing her wrists but careful not to hurt her then took a deep breath before speaking again

"Scully, you can't."

Scully stares up at him "Tell me it's true, Tell me." she pleaded in a soft whisper

"I'm still trying to comprehend everything that's happened." Haruka stated matter of factly rubbing her tired eyes as she and Michiru walked down the halls of the hospital

"I know we've both seen our share of the supernatural, but this?" Michiru asked with a sigh

"Do you suppose there's a coffee shop open this early in the morning? I could really use come caffeine right about now." Haruka yawned placing her hands into her coat pockets

Michiru lifted her hand to examine her watch "Five thirty five AM, I know there are some places who open up around six, we could drive around for a bit, and look around for one, Agent Doggett said he'd call us and give us the diagnosis of Agent Mulder's condition when he was finished talking to Doctor Lim, so we have some time."

Haruka lifted her eye brow "I'm still surprised he hasn't mentioned anything to anyone else about my gender or our ages and how Mugen Academy was destroyed."

Michiru shrugged "Well, I guess Monica was right, both of them are keeping our secrecy, which is good, I loathe it when people gossip."

Both Haruka and Michiru made their way towards the exit and towards their car. Good thing Skinner had taken them back to headquarters so they can all take their separate cars to come and go as they pleased that night.

Haruka resumed the driver's side of the car and Michiru the passenger side. Haruka drove for what seemed like hours, but what was really only about twenty minutes before they had arrived at coffee shop that had just opened.

Haruka sighed grateful the place wasn't crawling with early bird customers. It was quiet, though it was times like this she wished Setsuna was here so they could all sit together and have tea and coffee like they once did.

Though she didn't know why, but she had a strong feeling they'd meet again someday soon.

Both of them took a seat at a window booth and ordered two hot green tea's.

Haruka sat across from Michiru kicking back, crossing her legs and casually drinking her hot tea.

"It's been quite awhile since we've fought in any battles, the quite is almost intimidating." Haruka sighed

"Knock on wood, even if we ourselves haven't been in any physical battles, but we both know something strange is brewing in this city, you saw how that Agent who's been dead for three months is currently now on life support." Michiru said looking up from the table wrapping her hands around her cup of hot tea

"I wonder if Agent Doggett accepted the promotion." Haruka said

"Good question, we'll have to ask." Michiru said taking a small sip of her tea

The sound of Haruka's cell phone emitted through the cafe and quickly she answered it

"Hello?" she asked

"Yeah, Agent Tenou...err...where are you?"

"I'm with Michiru at the cafe, why, what is it?"

Doggett pressed the cell phone closer to his ear looking back where Agent Scully had entered Mulder's hospital room then glanced back down the hall where Skinner was talking with some associates. Haruka's deep voice brought him back to his attention

"Agent Doggett?"

"Um...yeah, I just got done with talking to Doctor Lim."

"What'd he say?" Haruka asked

"Mulder's alive but effectively, his tissue and neural and vascular systems are all in a state of decomposition, which means, effectively, he's dead." Doggett sighed rubbing his throbbing temple

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Tell me about it, nothing here does." Doggett replied placing his hand on his hip

"Hold on, Agent Tenou, I've got a call on the other line." Doggett said switching lines

"John Doggett." He spoke

"John, where the hell are you?" came Kersh's rather irritated voice

Doggett looked down at the tiled floor and sighed

"Well, sir...I-"

"I want you at my office within twenty minutes." Kersh stated

Doggett just shrugged

"Yes, sir." he said then switched back lines

"Hello? Agent Tenou?"

"I'm here."

"That was the Deputy Director, he wants me over at headquarters, so when you leave the cafe, just come straight to headquarters." Doggett said

"Will do."

"Alright, thanks."

"Sure thing." Haruka pressed end on her cell then placed it back into the pocket of her slacks

She turned back to Michiru

"Well, effectively, Agent Mulder's alive, but the thing is, his neural and vascular systems are all in a state of decomposition, which means he's dead effectively as well." Haruka sighed as they both stood up finishing their tea

"I assume Kersh called him over to the FBI because he wants to give a lecture." Haruka finished

Michiru sighed "Let's go then."

Haruka and Michiru enter the building just in time to see Agent Doggett leave Kersh's office.

He sighed when he saw the two as they approached him

"What did he say?" Michiru asked

"He wants me to drop this thing on Mulder, then questioned me on the job offer he gave all of us, it's almost like he's dying to close the X-Files." Doggett sighed

"Speaking of which, are you going to take the offer?" Haruka asked

Doggett shook his head "No, there has to be someone to keep that unit open once Agent Scully goes on maternity leave, she says that I don't owe her anything, but I feel somehow I have to watch her back, mind if I ask you the same question? Are you taking the offer?"

Haruka sighed looking down then back up "No, we just got assigned to this until; I'm not going to let someone treat me like their servant, he assigned us to the X-Files in the first place, now he wants to ship us out? He sure as hell needs to make up his mind." Haruka crossed her arms

Doggett nodded and couldn't help but chuckle "Nicely said."

"Well, we're going down to the office, and you?" Michiru asked

He shrugged "I guess I'd better head back to the hospital and check on Agent Scully."

"Alright, see you later then."

"I'll contact you if anything comes up." Doggett said as he moved by them making his way out

Both of them headed in opposite directions towards the elevators.

Once Haruka and Michiru entered the elevator, a tall dark haired and dark eyed man pressed the button for his floor as they did their own. He turned and looked over at them for what seemed like hours before he spoke. "So, I finally get to have the honor of meeting Agent Haruka Tenou and Agent Michiru Kaiou." He said with an intimidating smile

Haruka and Michiru just decided to play along "That's right, and you are?" Haruka asked

"Oh, pardon me, Krycek, the name is Alex Krycek." he said as they all exchanged handshakes

Michiru eyed a device which looked a lot like a palm pilot when the elevator came to a stop at their floor, they exited quickly

"Nice meeting you, Michiru and Haruka." he called out before the doors of the elevator closed

"That was unexpected." Haruka sighed

"That's for sure."

"Though, I just can't help but feel something about that man, was...ominous, I could feel it...he wants something and I think somehow he's on to us, " Haruka sighed as she raised her hands for examination then let them fall back to her sides

Both of them stopped in the empty hallway "I think I remember something, he used to work with the FBI, Mulder and Scully." Michiru said

Haruka turned and lead her opposite the way of the X-Files office "Let's follow him."

They took the opposite elevator Krycek was in and pressed the button for Skinner's office floor.

Once the elevators opened they saw a few young agents' passing by going about their own busyness, they exited the elevator looking towards the other elevator down the hall, and not too far ahead of them they take notice of Skinner leaving his office.

Their pace slows to a halt as he stumbled against the wall in much pain. At first their instinct told them to go help him up, though there was something inside of both of them preventing that. Two younger agents immediately are at his side helping him to his feet.

"Are you alright sir?" one of them asks worriedly

Haruka and Michiru duck behind the corner of a wall peering around the corner at the scene unfolding before them.

Skinner sighed held out his arms while leaning up against the wall to keep his balance.

"I'm okay, I'm okay, Thank you." he sighed as they reluctantly let him be

Michiru and Haruka watched as he slowly made his way over towards the elevator keeping hold on his shoulder

Skinner stops at the elevator at the other side of the hall, placing his hand on the wall to support his weight as the elevator doors open revealing Alex Krycek, wearing the same intimidating smirk that Haruka and Michiru had witnessed.

"All aboard!" Krycek said

Michiru spotted the same hand held device he had earlier

Skinner heaved breaths in and out and began to speak angrily

"I don't know how you got in this building, Krycek, but whatever it is you want... you can go to hell." he turned away as the elevator doors closed as pained seared through him as he sank to the floor.

Krycek increased the level of the hand held device causing the pain in Skinner to rise, he sighed heavily trying to regain his composure as he positioned himself to stand and walk back towards the elevator as the doors re-opened.

"What do you want from me?" Skinner demanded

Krycek grins "Let's take a ride."

Once they both enter the elevator, Haruka and Michiru hurry back inside the elevator pressing the down button.

Once inside the elevator Haruka was the first to speak "What the hell was that?"

"You saw the device Krycek was holding?" Michiru asked

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I felt an aura coming from it; I think it somehow triggered Skinner collapse." Michiru explained

"I know, something's not right, but I think I know where they went."

The door opened as they both slowly stepped out cautiously finding the hall's empty and slowly moved down towards the X-Files office but came to a stop when they caught the familiar voices of Skinner and Krycek.

"The word on the street is he's back from the dead. He's a regular Houdini." came Krycek's voice

Haruka and Michiru inch closer but remain out of sight

"Tell me what you want." Skinner demanded

"What I want is to give you the chance to save Mulder's life."

"You don't believe me?" Krycek continued

"No, I don't." Skinner replied simply

"I can push a little button and send thousands of nanobots lying dormant in your bloodstream sizzling to your brain stem and all I want to do with that power is save a man's life." Krycek said

"I don't think his life can be saved."

"I have a vial that contains a vaccine. Mulder knows of it. His father developed it to fight the alien virus." Krycek said

"There's no vaccine can help the man I found in that grave."

"You found him, and you don't even know what you got, oh and about those new agent's Agent Michiru Kaiou and Haruka Tenou, how can you be sure you can trust them?" Krycek chuckled

"They sure seem a hell of a lot more trustworthy than you, even so you're the last person I'd even think about trusting." he said turning but then wheeled around attempting to grab Krycek's hand held device

Krycek with ease took hold of it first and smiled

"It's a push of a button, Walter." Krycek stands up and makes his way out of the office as Haruka and Michiru hurry in the opposite direction behind the corner of a wall as Krycek exits

Back at the hospital

Doggett looked into the window of Mulder's hospital room, seeing Scully resting in a chair next to his hospital bed. One hand clasping Mulder's and the other resting on her abdomen.

Doggett hesitates before entering, bracing himself before he put his hand on the door knob and entered closing the door behind him.

Scully shifts in her chair opens her eyes and looks over at Doggett.

Doggett sighed "You can't do this to yourself."

"You asked me not to come in here, Agent Doggett. I hope you're not asking me to leave."

"Concern's for your well-being, Agent Scully. That's all it's ever for. I felt this was a bad idea from the start. I told the Assistant Director so. Worrying about the effect it might have on you."

"You mean finding Mulder alive?" Scully questioned

"I know you came in here with the doctors. I'm sure you must have asked them what his chances are."

At this Scully positioned herself to stand up and moved towards Doggett.

"Agent Doggett... ...However I felt about you when we first met, you changed my opinion with the quality of your character and of your work. Now, I am thankful to know you and I am thankful for your concern... ...But no matter what Mulder's chances are, the choice not to open up that grave was wrong. Not because of me personally but as my partner on the X-Files. Now, the truth may hurt but it's all that matters.

"What truth?"

"About what caused this." Scully replied firmly

Their conversation is interrupted by a nurse

"You've got to come quickly! It's Billy Miles."

Scully and Doggett follow her out into the hall, as the nurse points out, Billy Miles, naked wondering down the hall, he turns when he said Scully and Doggett.

Haruka and Michiru are back in the X-Files Office.

Haruka rolled her eyes and heaved a loud sigh as her phone rang, she fumbled through her jacket pocket and answered her phone

"Tenou, Haruka."

"Yeah, It's John Doggett."

"Well, what is it?" Haruka asked impatiently

"These days, I'm not quite so sure myself." Doggett replied

"Go on." Haruka persuaded tapping her desk with a pen

"It's Billy Miles, who was on his death bed, apparently shed his skin and became a whole new person."

"What do you mean?" Haruka asked

"Agent Scully and I talked with him; he says all he remembers was a lot of water and a ship, which Scully said he meant a space ship, and then he gave a load of crap about aliens coming to save the world, and I think apparently Scully might believe his story." Doggett sighed

"Anyway, I have to get somewhere, give this message to Skinner to get down here." Doggett continued

"Alright." Haruka said and hung up then looked over to Michiru "Why does he always decide to call me with the bad news?" she questioned with a sigh

Back at the Hospital,

A.D. Skinner entered the hospital viewing room where Scully was looking at Billy Miles' test results.

"Hi." she replied quickly before turning back to examine the test results

"Nobody called me about Billy." he said

"I know. I'm sorry, I know Agent Doggett had contacted Agent's Kaiou and Tenou and told them to give you the message before he left the hospital." Scully sighed

"They...they did, I'd just like to know what's going on personally, I mean, this is incredible." Skinner said moving towards her

Scully turns back to the chart "It's too incredible. Sir, there isn't a piece of medical data on him that isn't 100 normal."

"Why are you questioning that... when it could mean that the doctors are wrong about Mulder?" Skinner asked

"Because it doesn't make sense. I mean, there should be blood, fluid, electrolyte imbalances. Loss of brain function, but as it is, it's like he shed his skin and literally became a new person. And I don't mean the same person."

Skinner paused before speaking "What are the chances this could be due to an alien influence? Could it be a virus?" he asked looking away some

"Why are you asking me this? Sir, if you know something... look, we-we're working against the clock here. This, this could happen to Mulder. And until we know what it is we have to do everything to control it."

Skinner closed his eyes briefly then turned away and paced "There may be a vaccine." he said thinking back to the conversation with Krycek

"Where?" Scully asked in a pleading whisper

"It doesn't come without a price."

"This is about saving a man's life." Scully said raising her voice

"Yes. It is."

"Where do you suppose Agent Doggett said he had to go?" Michiru questioned as they pulled up into the parking lot of the hospital

"All he said was that he had to go somewhere, Where? I don't know." Haruka replied as she put the car in park and shut off the engine

Michiru removed her seat belt and laid her head next to the passenger window, closing her eyes briefly. "I'm so tired; it feels like I haven't slept in days."

Haruka nodded in understanding "It's been a long night as well as morning and afternoon, that's understandable." she said removing her seatbelt as well

Michiru sat back up "Well, I guess we should go back in."

Haruka nodded reluctantly as they both exited the car and left the garage.

Across the garage parking lot, Krycek sat in his car watching them, as he had followed them to the hospital from Headquarters.

He had managed to retrieve some of their information that served to some interest. It was obvious they were suspicious of him when he had spoken to them in the elevator earlier.

There were without a doubt unordinary, Krycek had thought about offering them the vaccine in exchange for Scully's baby's DNA, but they didn't look like the type to take orders so easily, besides it would only make them even more suspicious of him, give off a bad impression of himself, and that was the last thing he needed right now.

Besides, what better victim than the Assistant Director for his twisted plan, he already held Skinner's fate in his hands.

He solely didn't care whether Mulder lived or died, he only used it as a way of getting to Scully's baby.

Federal Correctional Facility

Perkey, West Virginia

Doggett sits as Absalom enters the interrogation room. He has grayish colored hair, looks older than Doggett.

"Brother... you aren't someone I expected to be... paying me a visit." Absalom says

"How are they treating you?" Doggett asks

"Treating me? Like a prophet."

"That's what I'm here about, your prophecies, these preaching's of yours."

"Oh... you misread me, is that it?" Absalom questioned

"I want to know about these men and woman you say you would find left for dead." Doggett said getting right to the point

"You know someone Left for dead, but who's not dead?" Absalom asked but already knowing the answer

Doggett's mind shifted to thoughts of Agent Mulder. "Yes."

"You're here to receive the word... and yet you can't bring yourself to say my name. Say it."

Doggett rolled his eyes and said simply "Absalom."

"I am the resurrection and the life. He who believeth in me... though he were dead, yet shall he live." Do you know the words?" Absalom asked

"They're from the bible." Doggett replied then sat up

"Look, I'm here because somehow you healed these people and I want to know how you did it. I need your help, so just cut to the chase" Doggett continued

"You ask for my help... But you refuse to believe in me."

Mulder's hospital room

Haruka and Michiru look at the doctors reports then watch Mulder who was holding by a thread on life support.

Haruka shoved her hands into her pockets, "I didn't know any better, I'd say someone is keeping a close watch on us..."

"Like we're being followed, I felt it when we were on the way over here." Michiru finished then looked up closing her eyes

"The sea is violent, it's roaring in my ears." Michiru continued as she re-opened her eyes and her gaze fell back on Mulder

Haruka nodded "I could feel a change in the winds when we left the car." Their conversation came to an abrupt stop when the door leading into Mulder's hospital room opened

Both of the two looked to one another nodded and ducked behind a wall on the other side of Mulder's bed as Krycek entered the room, appeared not to notice the two as they were concealed behind the wall.

Krycek stood at the other side of the bed by the door which lead into the room. "Kuso..." Haruka mumbled under her breath as Michiru hit her in the arm as a warning to keep quite

Krycek luckily didn't appear to notice, the door had been left open and ajar. Both of them were startled when the lights were shut off, obviously by Krycek.

'What the hell is going on?' Haruka thought quietly to herself surprised as Skinner now entered through the open door, also left to wonder what happened to the lights as the door closed behind him. He turned and was startled by Krycek on the far right side of him. He gave a questioning look.

"It's hard to believe, isn't it... that Mulder could ever possibly get out of that bed?" Krycek said with a grin

"I need the vaccine, Alex." Skinner said

"Yeah, Time is wasting." Krycek stated with an intimidating chuckle

Skinner looked back to Mulder's hospital bed, oblivious of Haruka and Michiru's presence only about a few feet away.

"What do I have to do?" Skinner asked

"Oh, it's simple, really. Make sure Scully doesn't come to term." He said simply

Haruka and Michiru exchanged shocked glances as they continued to tune in on the conversation.

Skinner stares at him in shock. He couldn't do it; there wasn't any decision to make. He knew how much Scully had wanted to have a child, she'd been carrying it for six months, and to take it away from her now would kill her emotionally.

"You're out of your mind." Skinner said truthfully

"She can't have that baby."

"No. The answer is no." Skinner said harshly

"We all have a life in our hands. I have yours... you have Mulder's... and Scully has her unborn child. It's who's willing to sacrifice." Krycek said without emotion

'Sacrifice.' Something Haruka and Michiru knew all too well; they knew what it was all about.

In order to save the world, there had to be sacrifices. Even though it wasn't something they wanted to do, they wanted to avoid it at all costs if it could be helped.

At times they had no other choice. What was it about Scully's baby that made Krycek want it?

"That child isn't any ordinary child."

"No, Krycek!" Skinner said

"Suit yourself, but eventually there has to be a sacrifice." he said holding up his hand held device before exiting the room

Skinner looked down, then back up; switching back on the lights then exited the room as well.

Haruka and Michiru sighed with most relief and stood back up, both making sure both sides of the outside hall were clear then left. Haruka heard her cell phone ring moments later, as she fished it out of her pocket she looked over to Michiru

"Kami-sama, Arigatou, if my cell phone rang back in there, we'd be in a great deal of trouble." Haruka said

"Trouble? That's an understatement."

"Hello?" Haruka asked

"Yeah, I talked with Absalom."

"Who?"

"He's the guy who had first found Mulder, He's in prison, and I went to arrange a little chat with him."

"I'm listening."

"He said that the abductees were being returned then left for dead, claimed that if he hadn't healed them that they would become aliens, then all this load of horse crap about aliens taking over the world." Doggett clearly showing his skepticism

"Whoa, back up, he 'healed' them?" Haruka questioned as Michiru looked over to her thinking about Hotaru

"Yeah, then he said all this abduction stuff has to do with some aliens invading the planet." Doggett scoffed

Haruka kept this thought in mind then asked

"Where are you now?"

"I'm on my way back to the hospital, going to take this all up with Agent Scully." He replied

Haruka paused deciding not to mention anything that just happened minutes ago.

"I'll see you when you get here then." Haruka said then hung up her cell phone

She turned back to Michiru, "Well I guess that answers our question, It seems like he was interviewing this 'Absalom' in prison, he has some type of healing power. Then mentioned something about Aliens coming to take over the planet, you up for battle again?" Haruka said

"Do I have a choice?"

Doggett entered the hospital, passing Krycek by. He tucked the hand held pilot into his pocket before walking in the opposite direction.

Doggett turned around curiously watching him depart before turned back in the direction of Mulder's hospital room. Looks over to see Skinner inside then down the hall where Scully had just exited a room, examining some clip board papers. He turns away from Mulder's hospital room and walks over towards her.

"Where are going?" Doggett asks

"Look, I don't have time to waste debating our differences, Agent Doggett. I strongly believe that Agent Mulder is infected with a virus."

"A virus?"

"A virus that seems to keep the body just alive enough to take it through a transformation..." Scully continued

Doggett thought back to his conversation with Absalom before speaking

"Into, let me guess, an alien."

"Agent Doggett, I don't have time to argue."

"I'm not arguing, and for what it's worth that's what this guy that first found Mulder told me. This man that we put in prison, Absalom?"

"He told you this was a virus?" Scully asked

"No, I told Haruka and Michiru the same thing, He said the abductees were being returned and left for dead. That if he hadn't found them and done his hocus-pocus they would've been resurrected as aliens. It was all part of some big alien takeover of the world."

"That's it."

"What's it?" Doggett demanded

"How Billy Miles came back so perfectly. I stood there and watched his body go into seizure just moments before this happened. On the monitor, there were two heartbeats and I told the nurse that it was just a mechanical error."

Doggett sighed tiredly "You think this kid has sloughed his skin and come back as an alien?" he asked if this wouldn't have been a life or death situation, he would have laughed

"I need a surgical bay, a team of doctors. I have to keep Mulder's body stabilized in order to administer the vaccine."

"What vaccine?" Doggett asked

"The one I asked AD Skinner to get me." Scully says before turning and hurrying away

Doggett turned around to see the door to Mulder's room was closed, and it got worse, it was locked.

An uneasy and ominous feeling came over him; he looked closer into the room and saw Skinner inside.

He started to pound on the door with great urgency. "Assistant Director? Open up. It's John Doggett!"

No response. Doggett heard the sound of monitors increase. He felt the rise of adrenaline increase inside of him.

He backed up then charged into the door until it burst open. Skinner looks up at him in alarm. All Mulder's life support had been removed. Doggett stood there in front of him "What the hell are you doing?" he demanded

"You don't understand."

At this, Doggett grabs Skinner's collar and shoves him into the wall. "You're killing him!"

"I had no choice. He wanted me to kill Scully's baby." Skinner shot back

Doggett released his tight grip some "Who?"

"Alex Krycek, for the vaccine. It's the only way he'd give it to me…but I couldn't trust him. I couldn't do that to her, that baby's the only thing keeping her going."

"Where is he?" Doggett demanded

Haruka and Michiru ran down the stair case to the car parking garage. "Haruka, you were right, the feeling is getting stronger as we are getting closer to the parking garage." Michiru said through breaths

"I bet all of it has something to do with Krycek I'm sure. He's the one who followed us to the hospital as well." Haruka said as they both reached the end of the stairs and stood in front of the door, then looked back to check if anyone had followed them

They both looked at one another and nodded "URANUS PLANET POWER...MAKE UP!"

"NEPTUNE PLANET POWER...MAKE UP!"

One the transformations were complete, Uranus and Neptune appeared and slipped slowly out the door which lead into the garage. Krycek turned his rear view mirror and saw the two of them slip behind two cars.

He eyed the spot with curiosity. "What the hell?" he thought aloud

He looked up when he saw Doggett exit a minute later, clearly oblivious to the two who had just appeared before him.

Krycek turned and started the car pulling out quickly in reverse. Uranus and Neptune made their presence known and leaped out to the side of the two cars that had moments before, been concealing them.

Doggett looked over at them with a very confused look on his face, then switched his attention back to Krycek as he pulled out his gun and fired at Krycek, then realizing why the other two figures had leaped out of the way, Doggett jumped out of the way as Krycek's car smashed into another nearby car just few cars away from Haruka's Ferrari.

"Christ, if he hit my car I'm not going to be a very pleasant person to deal with." Uranus mumbled

Neptune signaled her to be quite as they saw Doggett fall to the ground as his gun flew out of his hand.

He moved away as he saw Krycek's car going towards him and ran, then jumped holding onto the open window of the driver's side reaching inside for the steering wheel.

"Stop the car!" Doggett demanded trying to keep hold through the open wheel

Neptune motioned to Uranus for them to get to a higher platform out of the way of the car. They watch from a corner.

Doggett rammed his fist into Krycek's face. "Stop the car!" he repeated

Krycek presses down on the gas pedal, making Doggett just holding on with his fingers of the window, he swings with much effort, another punch at Krycek.

Krycek guns the car forward heading into a line of cars. "Shimatta!" Uranus nearly cried out

"My car!"

Neptune turned to Uranus giving her a warning look.

Krycek looks away momentarily and punched Doggett in the face. As the car approaches the other cars, Doggett let's go quickly dropping into a tuck and roll.

Krycek turns around avoiding the other cars. Uranus sighed with relief. As he backs up the car and puts it into park then got out.

Uranus and Neptune stepped out of the shadows. Rose petals fly They both wore their usual sailor outfits adorned with a bow in the front as well as in the back, matched off with short wrist length gloves, choker and tiara and as well as their high heeled boots.

Krycek looked them over and smirked.

"And you two are?"

"The sky planet is my guardian deity, soldier of the wind, Sailor Uranus." Uranus spoke crossing her arms feeling tempted to say something about him almost damaging her car

"The deep sea planet is my guardian deity, soldier of embrace, Sailor Neptune."

"We are two of four sailor soldiers from the outer solar system. Here we are!" Uranus cried

Doggett shook his head as Krycek played absently with the vial of vaccine.

He thought about the super soldiers, but these two called themselves the 'sailor' soldiers, though some how they sounded familiar.

He took a moment to process this thought, Sailor Soldiers, had made some appearances in Japan. Supposedly, they fought against all evil, which means they must know something about the upcoming alien invasion, the opposites of the super soldiers he knew of.

He would have to check up on this. But there was something about these two, something

familiar, Haruka Tenou and Michiru Kaiou are from Japan as well.

Krycek turned his attention back to Doggett getting back to the point and held up the vial of vaccine.

"You looking for this? It's the vaccine for Mulder."

Doggett slowly moves towards him, anger rising into his eyes.

Krycek smiles as the vial slips out of his hands and smashes to the ground. Uranus and Neptune don't even attempt to dash out for it but rather stand there and watch intently. He turns over to them "What? You didn't even try to stop me."

Uranus chuckled "Don't make me laugh; you think we're going to come running to the rescue for personal reasons? that's out of our league, don't overestimate us, we have our own reasons."

Neptune turned to Doggett "This was yours and the other's fight, we'll let you handle this." and with that both of them disappeared back into the shadows in a storm of rose petals

Krycek smiled to himself, these 'Sailor ' Soldiers must have human forms as well, and he was sure going to look into this without a doubt.

They seemed to be fighting for good; yet, they were not naive like most fighting for good are, what ever came they were playing, they sure played it well. He was brought out of his thoughts by an angry John Doggett who ran towards him.

Krycek turned and made his way back to his car and drove away leaving Doggett with the mess of the shattered glass vial. Doggett sighed and looked down to the cement before turning away and walked back towards the staircase.

Uranus and Neptune watched from afar. "Why didn't we try to help them?" Neptune pondered aloud

"This isn't why we are here, we can't get involved with personal battles, we're carrying the fate of the world in our hands, if in the future, there is an invasion by a supernatural force we must fight it for the sake of Crystal Tokyo." Uranus said

Neptune nodded in understanding

"Come on, let's go."

Doggett entered the hospital corridors, still trying to process everything that's happened and comes to a halt when Skinner approached him.

"Agent Doggett. Agent Mulder's in the O.R. Did you get the vaccine?" Skinner asked

Doggett sighs before speaking "Listen to me. You weren't wrong. He wasn't to be trusted."

He sighs once more before passing him and making his way over to the operating room. He looks thought the small window to see Scully and some other doctors operating on Mulder. Scully looks over sadly at Mulder before looking up and meeting Doggett's gaze. Doggett sighed opened the door as Scully walked over to him and removed her mask.

"He's going to make it?" Doggett questioned

Scully hesitated "I don't know. I... I really don't know how we could've known."

"Known what?"

"That by keeping him on life support we were incubating the virus. We were hastening it along."

"You mean Skinner saved him?" Doggett asked

Scully just nodded

"What about the vaccine?" He questioned hoping there might be another way to save Mulder

"If we can stabilize him and his temperature we can give him courses of antiviral. I think it could work."

The ringing of Doggett's cell phone caught their attention. Doggett looked at the caller ID before turning it off and placing it back into his coat and left the room.

Back at FBI Headquarters- Early Morning

Doggett entered Kersh's office.

"John." he said simply as if tasting the name

"Sir. Morning rush hour. I got here as quickly as I could."

"Missed the sunrise." Kersh said shaking his head

"I was talking with Agent Scully."

"I know. It's going to be awful crowded down in that X-Files office, there are four of you." Kersh replied grimly and sighed putting on his glasses picking up a file

"Maybe you didn't hear me. I said you're on the wrong floor."

Doggett resisted the urge to roll his eyes and shake his head "Yes, sir." he said then turned to leave

Doggett returned to the hospital where Haruka and Michiru were standing outside of Mulder's hospital room talking with some of the doctors. As Doggett approached them, the doctors left.

"What did they say?" he asked

"He's doing better, but only time can tell, from here on out, the doctors are stumped." Michiru said looking over into the window

Doggett did the same

"Agent Scully is in there now." Haruka said as Doggett just simply nodded

Inside Mulder's hospital room

Scully placed her right hand over Mulder's as the other one came to rest on her stomach. She hoped and prayed that the courses of antiviral would work. She smoothed her fingers over his cold hands rubbing some warmth into them.

Scully looked up quickly when his hand twitched from her touch and moved closer towards him watching his head shift.

"Mulder?" She asked with much relief of being able to say his name once more

He turned his head towards her and opened his eyes.

For the first time in six months a smile comes across her face and tears of joy shine brightly in her blue eyes.

"Hi."

Mulder looks up at her blankly "Who are you?"

Scully looked away momentarily and bit her lip, unaware he was joking, when she had looked back Mulder was grinning.

Scully cried out in much relief as tears fell down her cheeks.

"Oh, my god, don't do that to me." She looked down then back up meeting Mulder's gaze as he smiled at her

She takes a breath before speaking again "Do you know...? Do you have any idea what you've been through?" she asked softly as another tear made its way down her cheek

He shook his head slightly before speaking "Only what I see in your face." he said noting her tears

She moved her hand from her stomach to reach up and stroke his hair, she smiled in the process as yet, another tear makes its way down her cheek.

She sighed and placed her hand back on her stomach when the baby decided to move, she wanted to tell him 'Thank you' for telling her to never give up on a miracle, but she would do so when he gets enough rest. She lay her head down on his chest.

Mulder leaned his head as far forward as he could and whispered "Anybody miss me?"

Scully laughs and kisses his shoulder for his answer. He closed his eyes briefly and took in her scent.

Scully lazily lifted her head from his chest when Doggett entered through the door and looked like he was about to say something.

He stood there for a moment then sighed and quietly left the room. Scully closed her eyes as Mulder did the same.

Doggett closed the door to Mulder's hospital room and looked to Skinner, and then Haruka and Michiru, his expression said it all

"It's been a long two days, we all should go home and get some rest." Doggett said tiredly still trying to process everything that's happened the past two nights

"You guys go ahead, I'm going to make sure everything's all right." Skinner said

Doggett nodded to Skinner then Haruka and Michiru before going to the exit of the hospital, Haruka and Michiru nodded and left as well.

Krycek sat across the street of the hospital and watched the cars of Doggett then Haruka and Michiru's car pass by.

One day he was going to get the DNA of Scully's child, without fail. Then he would find out the true identities of Uranus and Neptune, there must be more 'Sailor' Soldiers. 'Do they have the power to save this world from invasion?' He questioned

Krycek sighed and pulled away from the parking lot.


	6. Chapter Six: The return of the Soldier o...

Mulder moved his head and opened his eyes, adjusting them to the morning sunlight which was streaming through the window of his hospital bedroom. He moved slightly under the weight on his chest. Scully was still asleep.

Normally she wasn't a late sleeper, so he figured she must have been extra tired.

A few moments later, Scully felt a movement in her stomach took a deep breath and shifted looking around to confirm where exactly she was.

"Morning Scully..." He said as if tasting her name on his tongue

She turned back to him and smiled broadly "Mulder...are you alright? Do you need anything?" she asked as she smoothed her hand over his face as if to confirm his existence

Mulder shook his head slightly "No, I'm just a little tired that's all."

He watched as her face fell momentarily

"Mulder...I have to tell you something."

"Uh oh, I know I'm not really that attractive right now, but don't tell me…we should see other people?" he said

Scully laughed softly

"No, actually...Mulder, remember how you told me never to give up on a miracle?"

He nodded

"Well...I...I uh…I'm pregnant." she stuttered

Mulder just looked at her as she positioned herself to stand; he wasn't sure what emotion he was supposed to feel next.

He felt a lot better since last night but his body was still slightly weak, as he moved his hand in her direction as she met him halfway and placed it gently on her stomach as she sat down. Mulder couldn't speak.

"You know how I was having those fainting spells back in the forest? How I had been dizzy and unwell when I came to you that night?" Scully asked

"You were pregnant all along?" Mulder clarified

Scully nodded "But I didn't know yet, I didn't find out until the after you had disappeared, Skinner had come to see me that same day, he told me...he told me..." She began to choke on her words as she recalled the memory

Mulder moved his hand slowly out from under her own hands which had held his to her abdomen. With some effort, he managed to stroke her face. "It's alright, Scully, I know."

Scully turned when the door to Mulder's hospital room opened

A female doctor peered in. "I'm sorry Doctor Scully, but Doctor Lim wants to speak with you."

Scully nodded regaining her composure "I'll be right there." she stood up and turned facing Mulder and reached over and ran her hand over his cheek "I'll be right back, I promise."

Mulder smiled his response as Scully exited the room.

The morning sun streamed through the window of Haruka and Michiru's apartment.

Michiru shifted, entwined in the soft blue satin sheets of her and Haruka's bed.  
Aware of this movement Haruka opened and turned to Michiru's form beside her taking in the scent of her sweet perfume.

The girl with sea-green hair sat up slowly in effort to a sitting position.  
"Michiru, Ohayo." Haruka managed softly turning to run her

fingers through the soft waves of Michiru's bangs.

The soldier of embrace managed a slight smile

"Ohayo, what time is it, love?" she asked

Haruka sighed and looked over to the alarm clock beside their bed

The numbers displayed 8:30PM

"Eight thirty." Came Haruka's husky voice

"I was hoping to sleep a while longer since it's the weekend, but it's hard to get back to sleep once you've woken up."

"I'm glad it's Saturday." She said moving towards the edge of the bed

"Hopefully it'll be a work free weekend." Haruka said running her hand through her hair

"Wishful thinking." Michiru replied

Scully and entered Mulder's hospital room to find him sitting up

and examining his wounds.

"Mulder are you okay?" she asked worriedly

Mulder smiled slightly and positioned himself to stand up from his chair

"Yeah, for a guy who was, uh... in a coffin not too long ago I think I'm doing pretty damn well. I don't quite have my legs under me... yet."

Scully proceeded inside with the doctor close behind her, Scully's eyes

Not moving from Mulder.

"Well, you might want to consider sitting down when you hear what we have to tell you." She spoke softly

Mulder took a moment before speaking as if he had been a student in school being caught for doing something troublesome

"Uh-oh."

'Now, it's, uh... it's good news. It's... its miraculous news." She reassured him as she glanced back at the doctor

"I can't possibly exaggerate the inconceivability of you sitting here. Let's be honest... your condition may be more incredible than your recovery." The doctor said

"Whatever neurological disorder you were suffering from, it's no longer detectable. After a course of transfusions and antiviral it has rid your body of the virus that was invading it. The scars on your face on your hands, on your feet, on your chest, they…they seem to be repairing themselves." Scully explained looking at Mulder, but he avoided her gaze

"Mulder, you are in perfect health…" Scully continued

"Wow." Mulder responded clearly unamused glancing briefly over at Scully

Taking notice of this, the Doctor quickly got to the point

"How do you feel, Agent Mulder?"

"Like Austin Powers." He looked over at Scully and gave her a lenient smile As she let out a small laugh

After Mulder had been released from the hospital, Scully had decided to drive him home.  
"So, uh…Scully, what's happened in the last six and a half months since I've been gone?" Mulder asked

"Well, I had been assigned a new partner…Agent Doggett, to help me find you." She started looking out the window

She continued to tell him how she had a large slug of some sort placed into her spine by cult members who worshiped it. Then there was that time she had seen dysfunctional babies, and the time she had helped a woman named Mary Hendershot who had claimed she didn't know what was growing inside of her and questioned if it was really hers.

This had made Scully question her own pregnancy. Then a few weeks after they had found Mulder dead, was when Haruka and Michiru had made their entrance into the FBI.

Scully filled Mulder in everything she knew about Haruka and Michiru.  
Mulder lifted his eyebrows "I wonder how they got pass Kersh…"

Once they arrived at Mulder's apartment, Scully took her keys out of the ignition and went around to the passenger side and opened the door to help Mulder out of the car just in case. She reached out to take his arm, but he waved her off.

"I'm okay Scully, I can do it. Besides, it isn't good for you or your baby if you lift too much weight." He said softly placing his hands on the seat to position himself to stand

Scully just nodded and stepped back some to give him some room, but stood close enough so that she was there in case he needed her help.

With some effort, he managed to stand, and accidentally brushed up against Scully's protruding stomach in the process. Scully felt herself blush suddenly as she took a step back unconsciously as Mulder shut the passenger door, funny, she could have sworn the baby had just moved momentarily at the same time Mulder had brushed against her.

Scully sighed and opened the trunk of her car and grabbed Mulder's duffel bag then made her way to Mulder's apartment and opened the door for him to enter.

"Must feel good to be home." Scully whispered as she looked up at Mulder before turning to take his duffel bag into his room

Mulder took a few steps forward into the room then spoke as Scully came back into the room.

"Something looks different." Mulder observed

"It's clean." Scully replied as she started to play with the key in her hand

Both of them could feel the tension in the room.

"Ah, that's it." He said as he examined his fish tank

"I'm missing a molly."

Scully smiled softly "Yeah. She wasn't as lucky as you."

Mulder doesn't say anything and instead sits on his desk looking out the window.

"Mulder... I don't know if you'll ever understand what it was like. First learning of your abduction and then searching for you and finding you dead, And now to have you back and, uh…" She trailed off

Mulder turned back towards her "Well, you act like you're surprised." He exclaimed before turning away when he realized the insensitive thing he just said

"I prayed a lot. And my prayers have been answered."

Mulder motions to her stomach "In more ways than one."

Scully looked down at her stomach "Yeah."

"I'm happy for you; I think…I know...how much that means to you." Mulder said rather coldly but not intentionally

Taken by surprise at his coldness she slowly lifted her eyes to look into his, tears welling in her eyes. "Mulder…" she trailed off

The realization of what he just said had hurt his partner caused him to mentally slap himself. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be cold or ungrateful. I just have no idea where I fit in …right now. I just, uh... I'm having a little trouble... processing... everything." he says as he looks out his window, once again avoiding her gaze.

"Well…uh, I guess I should get going, please call me if you need anything." Scully said as she turned away making her way towards the door, forcing the tears back, but Mulder could hear it in her voice that she was on the verge of crying, he knew he had hurt her.

Mulder didn't turn to acknowledge her; he just kept his eyes concentrated at the scenery outside of the window as he heard his door close. If he didn't know any better he could have sworn he heard Scully muffle a sob briefly outside his apartment before she left.

A tall woman with long dark green hair, with long sideburns bulled into a bun neatly on the top of her head watched two men exit Kersh's office with her garnet eyes.

Skinner and Doggett had been thoroughly engaged in their conversation to immediately take notice, but had come to an abrupt halt at the woman before them as if they had never met someone of the opposite gender.

Setsuna smiled and proceeded forward as if nothing had happened, as if they were invisible. Doggett and Skinner looked at each other quickly before looking back' in the direction the dark haired woman has disappeared to.

Later on that day

Haruka just arrived back to their apartment after her daily jog at the track. She sighed as she stepped inside the living room of their apartment to hear the shower water running, which indicated Michiru had just gotten back from Swimming at the GYM.

Haruka sighed and placed her towel and duffel next to the couch. She took a deep breath as she heard the phone ring. She sighed and decided it was best to get the horrible news over with before she was confronted personally with it.

"Hello?"

"Yes, Agent Tenou?" came Doggett's voice

"Speaking."

"This is John Doggett, did you hear about Agent Mulder going home today?"

Haruka turned when she heard the running shower water come to a stop and Michiru step into the room wearing a towel around her waist and one she wrapped into a turban on her head to dry her hair.

Haruka turned back to the phone "No, I haven't."

"Well supposedly, he recuperated so quickly he that he had apparently been released this morning, not only that it turns out Agent Scully was anxious for him to get back to work and submitted the application to Kersh after she dropped Mulder off at his apartment…not only that, A.D. Skinner and I were called into a meeting with Kersh this morning…"He stopped abruptly and sighed

"Go on…" Haruka insisted

"Well, he doesn't want Mulder back on the X-Files, which places Skinner and in charge to deliver this wonderful news, because I sure as hell am not going to drive a stake through the poor man's heart." Doggett said sarcastically as he rubbed his temple

Haruka stifled a chuckle at Doggett's sarcasm. "I see."

"Well I'm going to head home for the weekend, See you later."

"Thanks for the information, enjoy your weekend. See you." Haruka replied

Haruka sighed and went over the conversation she was having with Doggett with Michiru.

"Well then, let's not waste the rest of our day shall we?" Michiru inquired with a grin and took hold of her hand

Haruka blushed "Ara."

They both stopped in their tracks when a flash of garnet colored light filtered the entire room. They both whirled around as the light faded into a tall woman holding a staff.

"Pluto…Setsuna?" They both cried out with a mixture of alarm, surprise and relief

Pluto took a step forward, and opened up the palm of her hand, allowing her staff to disappear along with her sailor fuku replacing with her civilian clothes "Haruka…Michiru or rather Uranus and Neptune." Setsuna's eyes sparkled

"What are you doing here…how? We thought…" Haruka trailed off

"That I was dead." Setsuna finished

"Another person who returned from the dead in less than two days…" Haruka said with her mouth open

Setsuna shook her head and laughed "Not exactly."

As she moved over and sat on the sofa, as the two of them followed sitting on the opposite side of Guardian of Time. "Well that's understandable, but I never really moved on, actually I had been sent back to guard the gates of time for an eternity once more, though while checking in on the time gates of the past, Queen Serenity had come to condone my act of using my forbidden attack, The Queen had recalled the forbidden love between the Prince and Princess and knowing how they had broken a great rule so she allowed me to return to earth to guide you while I'm needed." Setsuna hadn't mentioned anything about a mysterious someone she had met while being at the time gates to Haruka or Michiru

She would release the details of what happened at the time gates when the time had been correct. Setsuna watched for a few moments at the younger women as they took this in.  
"So, you're back on earth as Meiou Setsuna?" Michiru asked

Setsuna nodded "Not just as Meiou Setsuna, but as Special Agent Meiou Setsuna." Her red lips curved upward some

"You joined the FBI…how? Suspicions are currently rising about us, especially from Monica Reyes…and it's starting to spread." Haruka said

"You know I am the guardian of time, it was quite simple actually." Setsuna

I never had been reborn, or have any history in this world. So I had created a fake certificate, Setsuna Meiou, born October 29th, 1972, of course I was originally born on October 29th, though I had to make a couple of alterations, I highly doubt they would buy it if I said I was as old as time." Setsuna smiled some as she watched her two partners manage a laugh

"It has it that I've graduated from Tokyo University as well, it was no problem getting pass A.D. Kersh." Setsuna finished

"Come to think of it, I was pretty simple to get past him, but what I find unusual is how we got in as well in the beginning. He was sitting face to face with two seventeen year olds and we had gotten past him with flying colors." Haruka questioned chuckled

"I had altered some of your records to shortly after you had joined so he wouldn't have noticed the difference, though I suppose Reyes-san had gained your Mugen records this revealed differently, I noticed this and took care of that problem now and erased any files that had contained your school records for the time being." Setsuna tucked a loose strand of dark green hair behind her ear

"However, that does not change what knowledge Monica Reyes has gained, though she hasn't shown any threat and I'm starting to come to the conclusion that she is most likely working on our side so she is currently the least of our concerns, if anything she could probably be of great help." Setsuna continued Haruka smiled "It's good to have you back Sets." She said warmly "Likewise, it's good to be back, though I'm going to have to drop in at the gates of time to make sure things are going alright from time to time."

"Well we have an extra bed for you…"

"That won't be necessary, Michiru. Arigatou gozaimasu for the offer, but I already rented out an apartment next door. It would even be more suspicious if we all lived in the same apartment together

The three of them managed a laugh.

The next day

4:15PM

Upon hearing the phone ring, Setsuna reached over and removed the phone from its cradle and answered in a voice that made her years of wisdom known.

"Hello, this is Meiou Setsuna." She said placing the phone to her ear

"Good afternoon, Agent Meiou, this is Assistant Director Alvin Kersh, I have your first case."

"That's alright, what is it Mr. Kersh?"

"Well, there is currently an investigation to a prisoner escape. Though what sets this one off so differently from the others is that, this particular escapee, happens to have a lot of history. He goes by the name Absalom and has history of being a UFO cult leader."

"I know its Sunday, but would you be willing to come in today? There will be more details leading into the investigation with the other Agents." Kersh continued

"Of course, I could come in now." Setsuna replied

"Great, thanks…and uh…Agent Meiou?" he asked

"Yes?"

"Are you somehow in relation to, Agents Kaiou and Tenou?" he asked

"Yes, I'm an old friend of theirs." Setsuna said reluctantly as she let out a deep breath, as she had been expecting this question to arise at some point or another

"Oh…okay…"

"Why do you ask?" Setsuna asked though already knowing the answer

"Oh, just wondering…well if you're in contact just relay this message if you will." Skinner said

"I'll let them know."

"Okay, thanks, see you soon Agent Meiou." He said as he hung up the phone

Setsuna placed the phone down at the receiver and proceeded to deliver the news to the two younger women

Setsuna, upon renting her own car which had been a deep red colored Mustang. Not wanting to alarm any of the other agents, Haruka and Michiru knew by her sudden appearance and relationship towards the other two.

So the garnet eyed woman took to arriving shortly before her fellow friends as well as senshi. The tall soldier of revolution stepped in slowly peering around the room finding agents of all ages hurrying about their duties as Skinner was to start the investigation leading into Absalom escape.

When the A.D. had looked up to meet her gaze, he sighed and placed some papers that he had been through aside as he made his way towards her as Setsuna let the door close behind her, she wore her deep red bell-bottom looking slacks, and a very professional looking deep red coat worn over a white blouse to match.

Setsuna looked tall and wise and very much beyond her years, that he knew of that was, which was exactly someone he needed on the X-Files unit.

"Hello, you must be Agent Setsuna Meiou, I'm Walter Skinner." He held out his hand as Setsuna took it in a firm grip

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Skinner, Deputy Director Kersh had informed me about the escape of a prisoner who goes by the name of Absalom."

Skinner nodded "I'm going to lead a group of Agents into it, which the Deputy Director had called you in on. I'm also assuming he had requested Agent's Kaiou and Tenou in on this as well?"

"Yes, they should be on their way now." Setsuna said clasping her hands

Skinner placed a hand lightly on her shoulder and led her towards a small petite female Agent with red hair that was pregnant. "There's someone I'd like you to meet, another partner who will be working with you before she goes on maternity leave."

He motioned over to Scully who was fumbling with her phone as it had appeared she had been trying to get a hold of someone, though Setsuna already knew.

Scully's hand which wasn't occupied with her cell phone rested gently on her stomach. As they approached the red-headed woman, Setsuna could feel her sadness, and current frustration. Though as she did her best not to show it, Setsuna could see it in her eyes that something had happened between Scully and Mulder.

Scully reluctantly pressed end on her phone with resignation, and looked up as Skinner and a tall woman with a mysterious complexion stop in front of her. She was about as tall as Agent Reyes, and had a deep tan, the way she looked at her; Scully was able to see years of wisdom through Setsuna's garnet eyes.

"Agent Scully, this is Setsuna Meiou. Agent Meiou this is Dana Scully, as of today Agent Meiou will be assisting you in the X-Files along with Agent Doggett, Kaiou and Tenou." Skinner introduced

Scully managed a small smile as she outstretched her pale hand to Setsuna's.  
"Pleasure to meet you, Agent Meiou."

Setsuna smiled warmly and extended her hand to the smaller woman, taking Scully's small hand in her own and giving it a firm but gentle shake.

"Likewise, Agent Scully." She smiled and stood next to Scully as Skinner stepped to the side to let a few agents make their way inside

"I would like to introduce you to Agent Doggett as well, but he hasn't arrived yet. I've called him in earlier but no answer so I guess I'll have to start the lead of the investigation without him."

Setsuna nodded in understanding and moved to stand next to Agent Scully as Skinner made his way towards the front of the room. Setsuna turned to finally see Haruka and Michiru enter the room along with a few more agents.

She looked from Scully who absently placed her left hand protectively on her stomach as she began to fumble for her phone again, then back to Haruka and Michiru and nodded.

A short while later, after Skinner had managed to finish the presentation, Doggett still hadn't showed up and Scully had gotten a text message on her phone to head towards the basement where Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna were headed so they decided to join them and finally meet Agent Spooky Fox Mulder.

Aside from Setsuna, Haruka and Michiru had been reluctant about the meeting and figured Fox Mulder would also know the truth behind their ages and bombing at their former school, though they had been expecting this since Mulder's revival back from the dead.

The three women, reluctant to enter the basement office, stood slowly behind, mainly Haruka and Michiru who stood behind Setsuna. The three women stood behind as Skinner and Scully entered the X-Files office slowly, hearing the vast sound of an unfamiliar voice. Setsuna turned around to face Haruka and Michiru as they took notice of an unfamiliar voice; Setsuna nodded at the other two and proceeded inside shortly after Doggett and Scully.

"What are you doing here?" Scully asked with concern as she looked at Mulder who had been sitting in his former desk

Mulder removed his legs from the desk as she saw the trio from behind his former boss enter the room. He turned and directed his last comment at Scully "What's it look like?" he said coldly but unintentionally

Scully bit her lip and forced back tears as she turned towards the trio who had followed them in.

Mulder switched his gaze from Scully to the three tall women

"Oooh, I am filled with suspense."

"And a hello to you too." Haruka replied rolling her eyes with a smirk as she crossed her arms

Setsuna and Michiru turned and gave her a warning glance before they turned and moved forward.

After the introductions, Mulder looked at the five before him "I've heard a lot about all of you, as well as Agent Doggett…speaking of Agent Doggett where is he now?"

"Mulder…" Scully started softly

As Mulder was about to cut Scully off, Skinner spoke "Actually we haven't been able to get a hold of him or spoken to him since yesterday…"

The three of them had been so engaged in their conversation, they hadn't noticed the three women slip out of the basement office, mostly by Haruka's prodding.  
"That guy has a personality that just won't quit." Haruka said with the most obvious irritation

Michiru raised a hand to calm Haruka "Remember why we're here? We can't afford to make enemies along the way; we're already suspicious as it is." Michiru said gently

Haruka nodded reluctantly as they both watched Setsuna walk a small distance ahead of them. "Setsuna?"

"Agent Doggett hadn't shown up for the investigation earlier…I don't know him personally…but from what I've witnessed at my duration at the time gates, he doesn't seem like the type to just disappear off somewhere without a something such as simple as a phone call." Setsuna said she came to a stop once they reached the first floor of the building

Haruka and Michiru nodded and stopped in their tracks as Setsuna had faced them.  
"What are we going now?" they asked Setsuna who they could look up to and confide in as a mentor and a trusted friend

"We are going to find Agent Doggett." Setsuna answered

"You know of his whereabouts?"

Setsuna nodded "He's with and being led by Absalom by force, where we will arrive before them."

9:48PM

A few hours after, Skinner and the three women had left, Mulder had ventured into the FBI Evidence room, leaving Scully behind to follow him, much like old and familiar times, and however the tension that filled the room didn't make it feel so comforting.

"Mulder…I know you know this, but if anything leaves this room you could be in violation of the law." Scully said as she proceeded in the room shortly after Mulder Knowingly, she didn't want to take any risks of having Mulder somehow taken from her again…weather it was prison or not, tough lately she wasn't so sure, ever since he came back; he'd been a different person.

Scully stood in the doorway as Mulder slowly looked around the room. "Really? When I was dead I was hoping maybe they changed the rules…" he replied with obvious sarcasm

"Mulder, just being here could be used by Kersh's cause for dismissal…" she continued softly

Mulder stopped in his tracks and turned to face her pregnant form still standing at the open doorway. "Then why don't you shut the door so he doesn't find out…" he said with the rolling of his eyes and the most obvious coldness in his voice continued

Scully forced back another set of tears and reluctantly closed the door, by doing this she knew she was putting not only herself in danger but the baby's as well, though she couldn't help but follow Mulder like she had done all these years before, it felt only natural to do so…but deep inside she really wanted to rush towards Mulder and pull him back from danger, to pull all of them back from danger.

"I just don't know what you're hoping to find in Howard Salt's personal effects…"

"Neither do I, really. But maybe it's like Howard Salt's picture. I'll know it when I see it…"

Scully moved to stand close next to him "So you'll risk the consequences even though there may be nothing here?" she questioned worriedly

Mulder turned his head to view the worry on his partners face, but he showed no emotion towards her. "You just don't get it, do you, Scully? The man shot at the White House, the prison escapee, Absalom…there's something bubbling to the surface here and I want to know what it is."

"Mulder…"

Mulder lifted his hand to discontinue any further words "Scully, please…stop Muldering me." He said rubbing his throbbing temple

When he turned back to his partner he could see the sadness and pain in her eyes realizing how much he had been hurting her, which instinctively hurt him emotionally as well. "I…I'm sorry Scully, I don't even know how to deal with myself anymore…I don't mean the things I say and I understand if you don't want to put yourself or the baby through any of this, you don't have to…but I have to do this." He reached up and gently touched the side of her face briefly before turning back to what he was examining

Scully bit back more tears and nodded

"Once I figure this out…Once I figure out who these men are and make sense of what happened to me…I'm going to find out the truth behind those three…there's a connection between them all, and how all three of them managed to get past the Deputy Director and into the X-Files is beyond me." Mulder continued

As he continued examining the lap top, he spoke "Look…Scully, I need to make sense of what happened to me. So that I can stop it, because if I can't stop it, it could happen to anyone. It could happen to you…and who's to say it's going to stop there?"

"Mulder, if you go down the X-Files will go down, too. I mean…theoretically, they could put you in prison for what you're doing here." She said making her worry obvious

"Yeah, well, compared to where I just was, prison would be a Princess cruise." Mulder laughed

Mulder's comment didn't reduce her worry or concern for his safety and well being at all, and she thought she had began to take Mulder's advice of not putting her baby through this, and started to make her way towards the door hoping Mulder would get the message.

"Ho…hey, what the hell is this?" Mulder asked as Scully came to an abrupt halt and turned around to face him

"The entire hard drive is taken up with this. Ten gigabytes of memory…"he said watching the screen filled with numbers

Scully sighed and reluctantly moved back over towards him "It's been encrypted."

"Hmm." Mulder turned to remove the computer hard drive

"What are you doing?" Scully asked

"I'm going to book myself on that Princess cruise." Mulder said simply

Scully found herself automatically reaching out and snatching the drive away from Mulder, surprised even by her own actions. "I'll book it for you." She said in a shaky voice as she made her way back over towards the door

Mulder didn't refuse and followed her towards the door.

The three outer senshi gazed out from Setsuna's deep red car. "Wow Sets, I didn't know you drove in style…seriously though, I like your taste I cars."

Setsuna looked over towards the younger woman and raised her eyebrow "Thanks…I think."

A few moments later when the three of them recognized Doggett and Absalom emerge out of nowhere through the darkness, the three of them switched back into all seriousness. "How did you know where to look?" Michiru asked from the back seat

"I am the guardian of time remember…I knew of these characters before I had returned, I have been keeping watch of you from the gates of time." Setsuna managed a smirk she had to admit she enjoyed her time on earth, being able to forget about the troubles that lay ahead in the future even if it was only for a moment

It was times like this, she wished she had been reborn like all of the other senshi, however she knew that her duty was to guard the gates of time, to protect the future from invaders from outside the solar system and she had to abide by it weather she liked it or not.

She was only allowed to leave the time gates only when it was a dire emergency, and when it was necessary that she assist her fellow senshi.

The soldier of revolution watched the soldier of wind as she looked thoughtful for a few moments before speaking. Setsuna watched Haruka, preparing to answer the question she had been expecting. A few moments later Haruka spoke, Michiru and Setsuna watching her curiously. "How come you've decided to join the FBI, for returning to Earth, you must have a good reason, you know something."

Setsuna, having expecting this sooner or later from her partners, began to speak.  
"Well, it was something I foresaw at the time gates. Unknown beings invading the earth, I can't exactly tell you when, why or how because revealing the events of the future is forbidden, though I can tell you it has something to do with the events surrounding cases in the X-Files' unit, I have come to aid you in this. Some of the people who have confronted you know of the events I speak of, though I can also tell you we will be confronted with a force we haven't dealt with before, a force like no other, however the rest is up to you to figure out on your own."

Haruka and Michiru nodded in understanding at their trusted friend before they turned back to look past the windows and into the darkness of the night.

The two younger senshi nodded as they turned to gaze back outside their window, moments before Absalom and Doggett slip out of sight, the three senshi nodded at each other and nodded before the exited the car to follow in close pursuit. Once they both reached the Guard who was on an intercom, the guard began to speak.

"State your name and your business." He said regarding them suspiciously

Absalom kept his hand on Doggett's back, as a reminder of the hidden gun which was tapped to his back underneath his jacket. Doggett began to speak slowly "Special Agent John Doggett…FBI."

Still out of sight, the three outers' watched from a distance, remaining quiet until Setsuna spoke. "He's being led here against his own will." Setsuna referred to Doggett as they watched the two go through the door once it opened, the three of them moved swiftly but remained out of the guard's sight to keep their close watch on the two

As they moved closer…still remaining out of sight, they were able to catch the conversation. "I hope you know I got no idea where I'm going down here…" Doggett sighed

"I just need access to wherever they compile…all the available data from the current US census." Absalom said simply keeping a firm hold on the gun

"And then what?"

"Then you pick up the phone, you tell the FBI why you aren't coming to work until somebody pays us some serious attention…"

"You have no idea…" Haruka couldn't help but mumble under her breath

Setsuna and Michiru remained quiet as they continued to listen intently to the enduring conversation eager to find out more.

"Just so you're not surprised, we might not make it that far. We passed through an x-ray scanner on the way in here back at the gate…" John said knowingly

Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna figured that if the guard had discovered the gun through the x-ray, that the FBI was already on their way, which relieved them of the duty to have to possibly resort to those measures if necessary…however for now they would leave that responsibility up to the authorities, they weren't here to save the day.

"Well, you better hope we make it…I'd hate to see you die in vain…" Absalom said sarcastically

"That's sort of in your hands, huh? So just in case how about you tell me what's in this facility that's worth me dying for?" Doggett questioned although not quite ready to deal with the answer

"It's all in the census data."

"What?"

"Proof. That they're already here. That they're already among us…"

Doggett mentally slapped himself for asking the question, knowing the answer wouldn't be to his liking.

Meanwhile, Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna had teleported as Uranus, Neptune and Pluto towards their desired designation, and peered behind a corner keeping the two within their close sight, that way if anyone were to find them, as Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna…they wouldn't be exposed.

Once the two approach a room with class windows, Absalom tried to open the door but no such luck…It was locked.

"The proof is in there."

The three women were startled by shouts of a SWAT team coming down the corridor in their direction, guns in view. "Stop right there!"

"Shimatta!" Uranus cried

Alarmed, the three of them quickly disappeared out of view leaving the SWAT team momentarily appalled before they turned the corner face to face to meet the look of the horrified prison escapee

"I got a loaded gun pointed at this man's head. He is an FBI Agent!"

"Listen to him! Just back off!" Doggett demanded more so scared for himself than anything and dying to get out of the situation

"I'll pull the trigger!" he warned

"Listen to the man!" Doggett almost pleaded as the SWAT team continued to close in on them

"I'll pull it! Back off!" he said threateningly

"Lower your weapons! Listen to him!" Doggett yelled

Doing the opposite of what Doggett requested, one of the SWAT team members shot Absalom in the head which had grazed Doggett's face in the process. Doggett watched in horror as the man who was about to lead him to his grave fell motionless to the ground.

The next afternoon

No one besides the exception of Agent Doggett had been called into the FBI even though it had been a Monday. Though it hadn't been mandatory, Haruka went in for a few hours and had brought back the current file which in involved the escaped and now deceased prisoner Absalom and a man who had appeared to be his disciple get shot while trying to deliver some news about a so called 'alien invasion' to the president.

Haruka shifted the folder into her left arm as she pulled out the keys to her apartment and stuck them in the keyhole to the doorknob as she entered her apartment to see Michiru and Setsuna sitting across from one another as they went through some files from some older unsolved cases. "Having fun ladies?" she asked in a husky voice as she moved further into the apartment and set the folder onto an uncluttered area of the table

Michiru sighed "Hardly…we've just been going over some old files that may help us figure out our future enemy…how did your little trip go?"

"Um…aside from chaos in Skinner's office with Agent Mulder and Agent Doggett…just fine."

Setsuna crossed her arms and tilted her head some "I take it Agent Mulder wasn't so kind and welcoming to Agent Doggett?" Setsuna inquired

"Not only did the first impression go down the drain…they were almost if not literally at each other's throats." Haruka continued

"Well so much for a warm welcoming…" Michiru sighed

"It gets worse…" Haruka started as she placed a newspaper between Michiru and Setsuna

"Look at this…we're plastered all over the headlines of the local newspaper." Haruka said as she placed a hand to her forehead

Michiru moved closer to Setsuna to get a better view of the paper. Haruka wasn't kidding. Under the headlines was a large photo of the three of them caught by surprise in their senshi forms just last night, to the right was a picture of Absalom and Doggett.  
"Witnessing the scene of the caught and escaped prisoner and an FBI Agent, three women in sailor outfits…identification…unknown. Last night a cult leader and prison escapee…Absalom, an FBI Agent accompanying him unwillingly…the proclaimed leader of the cult had a follower who had been shot trying to get the president classified information…the prison escapee had been shot…more information is currently unknown."

"I don't believe this…" Michiru groaned

"Out of everything I didn't this one coming…also I didn't see any members of the SWAT team with camera's…" Setsuna pondered

"Not only are we popular in our civilian forms…if we don't take action, we'll all be popular in senshi form as well." Haruka said

"Well…we were bound to be discovered as senshi, as long as we're not found out as Setsuna, Haruka and Michiru, that's the important thing."

They hadn't noticed the small mechanical device lodged in the ceiling that watched them as they spoke.

Meanwhile over at Scully's apartment…

Scully stands at the opposite side of the kitchen table, Mulder on the opposite side and the Lone Gunmen who what just entered the apartment moved over by Scully.

"I think it goes without saying that we're all, uh, tremendously relieved…" Byers indicated Mulder's recent resurrection

"…And not just because we got big questions about your involvement in a certain blessed event…" Another man with long blond hair called Langley indicated Scully's stomach

Mulder's surprised gaze fell back onto Scully. With no response, Scully began to speak.

"So much for playing a hunch…Mulder. The, uh…Gunmen were able to decrypt the data that you found on Howard Salt's hard drive, it was a series of file directories that were downloaded the day that he died."

"Downloaded from where?" Mulder inquired

"The FSC, the Federal Statistics Center." Langley responded

"…A government information bank used by the U.S. Census Bureau where your Mr. Howard Salt worked."

"All right, what are you waiting for, boys? Get cracking!" Mulder insisted

"Unless you think we're all idiots, it's only Langley who's the idiot…" Frohike said

"Hey! don't make like it's my hacking skills. I've never seen such a radical counter defensive!" Langley stated

"Fifteen minutes after Howard Salt was shot at the White House, firewalls went up on every data bank at that very facility…" Scully continued

"Well, why do that?" Mulder inquired shifting his gaze

Mulder grinned as Frohike and Scully exchange glances and continued.  
"Because I'm right. Because they would kill to protect what's in those files…"he said knowingly

"Well, unless you got a password we don't see any way short of that of getting a hold of this data…" Byers said

"And the thing is…even if you have a pass code, you still have to break into the FSC just to use it. We all agree, you're going to have to let this one go…" Langley resigned

A wave of tension passed through the room as Mulder let this sink in before turning directly at Scully, knowing that she had tried to make it so he would have to resign on this case. He glared at her "Oh. I see…"

"Somebody's been doing a little campaigning for her cause…" he said bitterly knowing that Scully was trying to do everything possible to keep him out of this, to keep from digging any deeper

Scully's heart sank and she turned away, she felt tears well in the back of her eyes, she knew he was angry with her even though he didn't voice it in words, she had seen it in his eyes. All she had wanted to do was keep anything from happening to him again; she didn't want to lose him again.

"Well, just remember, boys, this is America. Just because you get more votes doesn't mean you win." Mulder looked over the Lone Gunmen then back to Scully who slowly turned to meet his gaze with her tear filled eyes

Haruka was on the race track yet once again challenging the wind as it caressed her short layers of sandy blond hair. On her twelfth lap she still had yet to break a sweat, she stopped briefly before breaking into a sprint, she usually found herself unconsciously doing this before a battle or when something ominous was about.

Sure enough an ominous feeling tore through her…causing her to stop and carefully examine her surroundings, drops of rain started to slowly sprinkle from the cloudy sky. She looked up at the sky and narrowed her eyes as the ominous feeling welled within her…the wind was restless.

While she had went off on her daily jog, Setsuna and Michiru had stayed behind to look into the case files, she moved over toward her duffle bag as she had decided to call it a day and get back to Setsuna and Michiru to see how the case was progressing.

But as she proceeded off of the race track, two figures caught her eye; one looked vaguely familiar over the distance ahead of her, the other one she was unable to identify.  
Not far from outside of the fence which was bordered around the track, stood two men under umbrellas engaged in a conversation. Haruka quickly looked back towards her belonging's when she caught them turn in her direction at the corner of her eye.

A few moments later, bent over her duffle, her head slowly shifted to see if she was still being watched…fortunately, they had over looked her and were just as closely engaging in their conversation as they hadn't even notice her before. Though this hadn't satisfied her gut instinct let alone the ominous feeling which lurked in the air.

She hurriedly gathered her duffle and made her way into the pathway logged in between the bleachers and preceded closer towards the two men so she was within range of earshot.

"Your name came up today, John. Folks are all worked up. They say you dodged a bullet…" The unfamiliar man spoke

The man standing opposite Knowle Rohrer she could now make out as Agent Doggett.  
Knowle Rohrer was a tall and heavily built man with a threatening look to his face, one of accusation.

As Haruka intently keep her eyes focused on the two not far from her she felt sudden aura's other than her own appear not far from behind her. Haruka didn't have to turn around as she had come to distinguish the two presences over time. She smiled to herself knowingly as she kept her gaze focused forward.

"I wonder what Agent Doggett is doing here?" a voice asked from behind her which Haruka recognized as Michiru's

"My thoughts exactly." Haruka said as she still kept her head forward, observing the scene before her

Doggett had leaned over to get a drink "You can't dodge what you don't see coming, Knowle…that's for sure." He said most obviously referring to the incident in Skinner's office earlier

"That should tell you something about who you're dealing with…" Doggett's friend replied, bluntly referring to everything regarding to the X-Files, mostly the three women, Mulder's resurrection, and the present case that involved a follower of Absalom try to deliver the information about aliens to the president

"Who am I dealing with? NSA? Secret Service? Military? Who?" A frustrated Doggett inquired and heaved a sigh

Doggett's friend smirked "You know better than that, John."

"They shot the man in cold blood. Didn't even stop to ask him his name…" Doggett replied as he reminisced on the memory of the SWAT teams shooting on the cult leader that nearly led him to his own grave

"The way I hear it he made it too easy, taking a federal agent hostage in a government facility."

"They'd have shot him anyway." Doggett rolled his eyes

The three outers' take note of the new jogger which currently occupied the track and automatically Rohrer had as well, and while at it felt the presence of being watched, Doggett however had paid no attention.

Rohrer turned back to his conversation with Doggett and decided to wrap this up before he was found out. "Without a doubt…" he replied without emotion

"Why?"

"You and I have been friends a long time, John. I tell you things, but this is a whole other level." He said carefully watching what information he revealed

At this, the three outer senshi sensed something abnormal about him; though they had to give him the benefit of the doubt…he was currently playing his cards quite well.

"Don't give me that doublespeak crap, Knowle. I'm being accused." Doggett said as anger rose within him

"Accused? Of what?" Rohrer inquired as he continued to play his game

"Of being used to get that man killed!" Doggett thought back to Mulder and what he had said about him trying to bury the truth, and with the thought that it had been Doggett's fault for Absalom death

"Well…that's insane..."

"Oh, is it? Maybe I am being used…and I just don't know it. That's what I want to know from you." Doggett eyed Rohrer accusingly

'Oh, you've known this guy for years and just now you're having second thoughts?' Haruka thought to herself

"I can't tell you that, John. But I can tell you something. One thing you already know. These men are very good shots…"

"What don't I know?"

"Three Words." He replied supplying Doggett with a password, leaving him to figure out the rest

Doggett turned and looked close to the path in which the three outers' stood, gathering the information presented to them they dropped out of sight.

Rohrer made his way back over to his 'Super Soldier' organization.

"Back so soon?" another man asked

"Sorry, there was a little…uh distraction…" Rohrer said

"Distraction?"

"Those women…those…Sailor Soldiers, they're on to us."

"In order for the colonization to take place…all of their kind must be eliminated!" The man spoke

"I know…the reason they had joined the X-Files unit was to get undercover and get information…although the FBI doesn't know who they're dealing with, and on the bright side…so to speak, the FBI Agent's aren't sure whether to trust them or not."

"Good, that'll be of use to us when the time comes…we're already on the way to finding out what their plans are…" the man smirked thinking to the hidden camera placed in one the three outer senshi's living room

Knowing he should supply the information to Agent's Mulder and Scully, Doggett parked across the street from Scully's apartment. He was still pondering Knowle, there was something about him that he couldn't seem to figure out, he was keeping plenty well concealed, he through that thought aside when he saw Scully emerge from the stairs, apparently going somewhere when she had hailed a cab.

Doggett quickly exited "Hold up!" he called to Scully as he ran over towards her

"Agent Doggett?"

He shrugged to ward off the cold of the night that had descended on them "Yeah."

Scully looked back to the cab and held up her hand "Could you wait minute?"

Doggett could see Scully was worried "Agent Scully, I'm sorry to surprise you...I don't mean to." He said in all honesty

Doggett had overtime become a close friend to her during the time they had been searching for Mulder and had saved her many times and she was grateful for him being the loyal person he is. She let her concern kick in as she took note of his body shaking in response to the cold weather.

"What are you doing here at is hour? You're freezing cold." Scully said

"I got something for Agent Mulder only I can't go up there. I don't know him, and I know he doesn't trust me so I'm going to ask you to get it to him…" he sighed

"What do you have to give him?" Scully prodded

"…Information about this escaped convict who took me hostage. One of his disciples was the man shot on the White House lawn."

"Oh…yeah…Agent Mulder knows that already."

"What he doesn't know is that man had a computer diskette that he was trying to get to the President…."

"Who gave you this information?" Scully questioned

"I can't tell you that…but what I can tell you is … is this diskette was labeled with a pass code…" He trailed off watching Scully's reaction

"You have this…this password?" Scully asked as her interest perked

"It's three words, "Fight the Future." Doggett replied

Scully sulked, she knew she wouldn't be able to keep this from Mulder…she couldn't keep it from him…she knew he was already upset with her as it was for trying to keep him from progressing in the case.

"I have to go now, get this to him…Agent Scully." He said and when she looked up he was already trotting back towards his car

She waved off the driver and reluctantly started to make her way up towards her apartment, she felt tears cloud her vision and she placed her hand on her stomach when she felt the baby shift.

When she reached to door of her apartment she paused as she slowly took out her key.  
She almost wished that she hadn't known this information, so she would be sure to keep Mulder safe. Though she was sure that he'd be wondering why she was back so early and she couldn't live with regret at keeping something from him and even worse, she didn't want him to be any more angrier with her than he already was, he knew that she had tried to make it so he would have to discontinue with the case and it hurt her, she knew he'd leave with this information which could put his life at risk.

Collecting her thoughts, she inserted the key and took a deep breath before she entered her apartment. Mulder who had been lying down on her couch moved to look up at Scully. "Scully, what are you doing back? Did something just happen?" he asked with worry and concern when he saw the look in her eyes

She took comfort in the way Mulder had regarded her, she had briefly felt his concern for her.

Scully hesitated "I'm...uh... I'm not exactly sure I should tell you, Mulder." She said softly reluctant to reveal the information she knew

"Scully…if you know something that can get us moving forward again, you need to tell me." He could sense her reluctance to reveal something that she didn't want him to know for some reason

Scully looks up at Mulder, meeting his eyes as she pounded what she should do she felt her mouth act before her mind.

"Fight the Future…that's…that's the password." She managed as she bit her lip

She looked back to see Mulder jump from the couch to grab his jacket from the coat hanger. She moved after him "Where…Where are you going?" she asked in a fear filled voice

"I'm going to find just what exactly this man was trying to get to the president…I need to know…I need to know what…"

"Mulder…Stop!" she broke out in a pleading cry

Mulder came to an abrupt stop in front of her and automatically whirled around on her, which caused her to gasp and jump back as her hands instinctively went to her stomach.

Seeing her reaction, he stopped and began to speak. "I'm sorry Scully, but I have to do this…I'm not asking you to follow me…but please don't stop me, I need to do this." He turned around and grabbed his coat and nearly slammed the door. "Mulder!" she cried out after him

She sank into her couch where Mulder had been and placed her head in her hands and started to cry. "Oh god, please don't let this happen." She said though she already knew the moment was over and done with she couldn't help but vent her frustration, worry and fear that she may never see him again

She wanted to rush out after him and stop him, but she knew she couldn't stop him, she rested her hand on the phone next to her…she had to talk to someone.

She dialed Skinner's number and waited for an answer as she ran her hands nervously through her stands of hair as she waited for an answer.

"Skinner." Came the voice at the other end of the phone

She couldn't stop herself from bursting out into a cry "He wouldn't listen to me…he wouldn't listen to me!"

"Scully? What…what happened are you alright?" Skinner asked in a concerned voice

"I gave the information to Mulder's regarding the case… and…and…he wouldn't listen to me!"

Scully placed her hand to her forehead and let out a sob

"It'll be alright Scully, take deep breaths, now Mulder where is he?" he asked as he tried to comfort her

Scully took his advice and tried to calm herself and took a few breaths before speaking again "He…uh went to the Federal Statistics Center."

"Alright Scully, I'm going to get Agent Doggett…we're going after him…don't worry, Dana it'll be alright."

"I…Just can't handle the thought…that…something might happen to him, I can't go through that again."

"I know, it's alright Scully, everything's going to be alright."

Scully took another breath "Alright." She said simply forcing herself to believe it

"Alright, take care Scully; I'll get back to you soon."

Scully placed the phone back on the receiver and placed her head back into her hands "Mulder…why are you doing this to me?"

She turned to see Mulder had left her keys on the coffee table which meant he had probably decided to take a Taxi. She felt an instinct well inside of her, a feeling to watch his back like she had done all those years before, so this felt only natural before, she had to make sure he was alright.

Scully rose from the coach and grabbed the keys and hurriedly padded back towards the door…to go and follow up on Mulder to watch his back and be sure he was alright, just like every case they had worked together.

Setsuna had briefly returned to the time gates to check up on everything and possibly to gather more information on their current case, meanwhile Haruka was next to her typing away on her laptop pulling up any information on the government's homepage she could find for anything with Knowle in it, going by who Doggett had referred to him as. They had never seen or heard from him before.  
Michiru had returned to their living room with some Green Tea that she had known Setsuna favored, so in honor of her return she had decided to make her favorite drink…it was the least she could do.

"Here you are, hopefully Setsuna will be back soon."

Haruka nodded as she took the cup into her free hand "Thanks, Michiru."

Michiru smiled and took a seat next to Haruka "Any luck."

"So far, not much…just some brief bio and history seeming that this guy has worked with Agent Doggett, just the general…nothing special, or out of the ordinary…still."

They both looked up when they heard a knock on their door, Haruka and Michiru looked at one another before suspiciously looking back at the door.

"Now I wonder who that could be." Haruka whispered

They both nodded at each other before they quietly and slowly made their way to the door to peer through the peephole. To their surprise, separated by only the door stood Setsuna…not as Sailor Pluto…but Setsuna, though this was surprising because she had shimmered into the room when she had first returned.

With a sigh, Haruka unlocked and opened the door "Setsuna-san…since when do you knock instead of shimmer into the room?" Haruka half teased half serious

Without a comment, Setsuna brushed past them and to the middle off the living room, Haruka shut the door as she and Michiru hurriedly followed after the guardian of time "Since this!"

Setsuna held up her hand as her staff came into view; she raised it and pointed upward towards the camera now currently visible as Setsuna used her staff as a pointer to the small camera.

Haruka and Michiru's mouths fell open in shock "Masaka!"

They both turn toward her "How did you know about this…was it something you saw at the time gates?" Michiru asked

Setsuna nodded and reversed her staff and smashed the camera "Which means there probably is a camera in my room too…"

Haruka and Michiru gasped "Thank god it wasn't anywhere…personal." Haruka sighed with agitation it was bad enough her and Michiru's personal space had been invaded

"I wonder how they got those in here without any one of us knowing." Michiru questioned

Behind camera

"Damn it! How the hell did they find out?" A voice asked

"Sailor Pluto must be able to somehow see past, present and future." Knowle said

"Well that's just great…they're another step ahead of us."

"We'll have to figure out another way…"

Back in Haruka and Michiru's apartment

"What have you been able to find out about what were up against?" Haruka asked

Setsuna held up her staff and opened her hand as it faded back out of view

"Apparently, we were right to be suspicious…Knowle is a being known as a 'super soldier', he's been manipulating Agent Doggett all this time…leading him onto the sneak preview…giving Doggett the password to access the file Absalom follower had been trying to get to the president, and with this information Doggett went to deliver this information to Fox Mulder. Setting Doggett up to make it look like he's setting Mulder up."

"Sneak preview?" Haruka inquired

"They know Mulder will go try and get into the facility computers now that he has the password and kill him in the process." Setsuna continued

"Well I guess now that Mulder has the pass code breaker…we might as well get a sneak preview for ourselves while we're at it." Haruka suggested

Setsuna nodded "But we can't take any action…we're only there to see what Agent Mulder will be uncovering…we must let the present run its course without interference."

Haruka and Michiru nodded

"Let's go."

Doggett sighs as he heard a knock at the front door, thinking of all possibilities of who it could be, but none rang a bell at this late hour, so to speak.

"Yeah, who is it?" he called out

"It's Skinner…Open up, Agent Doggett." Came Skinners voice from the other side of the door

Doggett opens the door to be face to face with Skinner.

"What're you doing here?" Doggett asked

"I got a call from Agent Scully. She's at her apartment, completely beside herself…" Skinner said as he recalled Scully's phone call when she had been in a traumatic state of mind

"Over what?" Doggett asked curiously though with a hint of worry in his voice that had developed for his partner over last six months

"Mulder somehow got hold of a computer password to a database filled with secrets…" Skinner looked accusingly at Doggett

"What kind of secrets?"

"Names of people the federal government are tracking using the US census. Names of people who have a certain genetic profile, it's the same information he believes the shooter at the White House knew about. Also…the guy that took you hostage."

"You said Scully was upset?" Doggett asked more as a question than a statement

"That Mulder was going to act on this information in some way that... What? You know about this?" Skinner questioned

"I gave Scully the password." Doggett replied bluntly

"Where did you get it?"

"I can't tell you that." Doggett replied immediately

"You know, I'm starting to wonder about you, too, John. Just whose side you are working on here." Skinner said suspiciously

"I'm starting to wonder about that myself. You said Scully's at her apartment. What's the number there?"

"That's why I'm here. I can't get a hold of them…either one of them…and I have no idea where they went…"

Knowingly, Doggett proceeded to get his jacket.

"Where are you going?" Skinner asked surprised by Doggett's sudden action

"I can't tell you that, either. If I open up my mouth, I put you at risk. You're going to have to trust me on this…"

"Are you sure we're not signing a death wish by doing this again…we were almost all killed by doing this last time." Haruka sighed

"We need to investigate what we're going up against." Setsuna said as they made their way towards the building where they had been last night

"…So why not seek out the information that's laid out in front of us?" Setsuna continued

Planning to go unnoticed like last time…Setsuna had parked her car down the street to make their presence less obvious. They made their way towards where they expected Mulder to be when something caught Michiru's eye. "She's here too?"

Haruka and Setsuna look over towards the parking lot where Agent Scully appeared to be sitting in her car with the engine running. "Don't worry about it…she's just waiting for Agent Mulder, she's not a threat."

As they approached the building Haruka spoke "Do you think this Knowle Rohrer had something to do with the camera lodged in the ceiling? Did he have something to do with that?"

"Well from what I saw at the time gates…I didn't see him there…however I can tell you there is a strong possibility that he does."

When they saw Mulder, appearing to be talking to someone through his headset…he had slipped through the gates easily, All three of them quickly made their way over in the same direction and at the same time trying to keep their eyes on their target.

A few minutes later they turned to see Doggett jog by. "What's he doing here?" Haruka asked

"I think he just figured out he was being set up by the same guy who had camera's installed into the ceiling of our apartment." Michiru replied

The three continue in the direction they see Mulder closely followed by Doggett disappear into, though carefully keeping their sly act they teleport in their direction while the guard is currently occupied, though keeping a distance away from the two men.

When the three managed to pass through, their pace slowed as Mulder who was still associating through his headset came to a stop before two glass doors and before entering them and they shut behind him.

"It's locked." The now henshined Sailor Pluto said

"How are we going to get inside?" Neptune asked

"Simple…teleport."

Once they teleported inside the opposite of a tinted glassed windowed room, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto are left to observe the current situation.

Doggett had started to pound on the glass door as Mulder started to type on the computer, shouting to him to get out of there, though Mulder kept ignoring him.

After a few minutes, Doggett had shattered the windows with a shot from his gun as he proceeded into the room.

"Agent Mulder, get out. You're coming with me; I'm here to save you, whatever you may think." Doggett said

"I think you're trying to keep this information from ever seeing the light of day, like you did once before, Agent Doggett, that's what I think." Mulder replied

"Agent Mulder, I don't even know what that information is!" Doggett yelled

"Well you're about to, along with a lot of other people. They're going to learn that they've been targeted because of their genetic profiles for abduction and replacement by alien facsimiles, what do you say we start off with the Washington Post huh?"

"You can believe whatever you want, but that information is never going to make it out of here." Doggett said

"What are you going to do shoot me?" Mulder asked smugly

As Mulder continued typing he heard the gunmen through his headset mention that the military had arrived on the spot, Mulder had begun to accuse Doggett of setting him up in which Doggett had tried to convince him that he didn't.

Mulder looked up from his spot in alarm as Doggett grabbed him. "Come on, Agent Mulder…let's go!"

Mulder pulled away "Get off of me!" he says before sitting back down

"If I set you up, I wouldn't be here trying to convince you to go! They're coming to kill you; they're going to kill me too! That's the set up!" Doggett insisted

Meanwhile

After phoning the gunmen who were in contact with Mulder, Scully watched several military cars go by and she felt overwhelmed with fear for Mulder, especially just hearing from Doggett that with the information he was provided with, he could have put Mulder in possible danger.

The need to reach Mulder went through her entire body, and she found herself almost unconsciously exiting her car to get to him. She sighed when she felt dizziness overwhelm her and she nearly collapsed to the ground.

With the help of the gunmen, Doggett had convinced Mulder to make an escape through the ceiling moments before the military soldiers had arrived, searching the room.

Still concealed behind the tinted glass windows on the opposite side of the room, defeated, the three outer soldiers looked at one another. "Let's get out of there now." Pluto instructed

The two younger women nodded as they all teleported out of the room.

After Doggett and Mulder managed to flee the building, though the SWAT team searching high and low throughout the area for the two, they had managed to barely make it out of the premises alive with the gunmen's help.

Adrenaline had been running trough out their veins which increased their pace. Though they both had come to an abrupt stop when Doggett had called out over to a distance.  
"Agent Scully!"

Mulder looked over towards the man standing next to him and followed Doggett's gaze and his eyes rested upon its designation. Scully had been crouching over in pain until she had fallen over onto her back. He felt the adrenaline curse through him at the sight of his partner in pain, his desire to protect her had resurfaced. "Scully!"

'What was she doing here?' he thought to himself

He was brought out of his reverie by the force that was pulling his arm which he recognized as Doggett, however, this time he hadn't shook him off or pulled away, and found himself running at Doggett's side to reach Scully.

Mulder nearly tripped over himself as he fell to his partner's small form.  
"Scully! Are you alright?"

He felt guilt consume him, he knew she was in no condition to be following or chasing after him right now like they had done together so many times in the past. He secretly blamed himself for her pain, unconsciously knowing that he was the source of her current pain, that if he didn't go through with what he had just done, she wouldn't be in this situation.

Doggett stood standing beside them, though looking in the opposite direction and hopped that they hadn't been discovered. Mulder slid his arm behind her back and gently pulled he weight into his folded legs and lap, she looked as if she were fighting between consciousness and unconsciousness.

"Mul…Mulder." She managed through breaths as her eye lids fluttered

Mulder felt tears in the back of his eyes 'Oh god, please don't let this happen.' His finger's absently pulled a loose string of her hair behind her ear. "What's wrong?"

Mulder's arms came around her and cradled her in a protective motion. If she weren't in pain she could have smiled at Mulder as he reached out to her.

"I…I don't know." She managed weakly as she felt her eyes roll to the back of her head And her eyelids slip closed and the image of Doggett and Mulder before her faded to black

"Oh, god…I'm so sorry Scully…I'm so sorry, please don't let this happen to her, she doesn't deserve this." He said to himself momentarily forgetting their current crisis as he placed his lips on her forehead

Doggett's eyes narrowed as he saw SWAT team members come into their line of vision, knowing that time was not a

Once again, Doggett had brought him out of his indulged state of mind.

"We don't have much time left; we need get her out of here and to a hospital…NOW!" He almost yelled

Instinctively but shakily, his arms slid under Scully's now unconscious form and with great effort pulled her into his arms. They managed to get towards Scully's car which had been parked across the street, the SWAT team members already heading in their direction.

Once they managed to get her hurriedly inside, Mulder looked up as Doggett had sprinted ahead of him. "Where are you going?" he demanded

"Go, get her out of here…I'll follow you, go, NOW!" Doggett called back not slowing his pace

Without reply, after Scully was safely and securely in the car, Mulder got into the driver's side and pulled out of the parking lot just before the SWAT team had gotten close enough to distinguish who they were.

On the far top of the building, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto stood and gazed down at the scene in which they had fled moments earlier, before them. They watched as the Agents had hurriedly fled.

"To bad we didn't get to see what information Agent Mulder was about to uncover." Neptune sighed

"What do you think is hidden in those files?" Came Uranus' husky voice as she kept her eyes focused on their target, letting the gentle wind caress her hair

"Information regarding an Alien invasion…answers that this government is in denial of." Pluto spoke softly as she held out her staff before her

"We must fight to protect this world…to protect the princess." Neptune spoke softly

The three outer soldiers nodded at one another in recognition, as they stood in the darkness of the night that had fallen upon them as they stood in the path of the moonlight.

Scully awoke and adjusted herself to her surroundings, she heard someone call her name and prayed that that someone would be Mulder, and found Doggett and Skinner on the opposite side of her.

Her mind briefly replayed the earlier events, and her hands instinctively went to her stomach. "Where is he…where's Mulder? Is he all right?" She pleaded

Doggett stood behind as Skinner moved to Scully's hospital bed. "It's alright, Scully, he's fine…you're in a hospital." Scully lay back down in the pillows. "The baby…is my baby alright?" she pleaded as she stroked her stomach soothingly

Skinner nodded "Your both fine…the doctor says you have a high blood pressure condition…though if you take it easy for the duration of your pregnancy and rest, she's confident you and the baby will be just fine…what were you doing though, Scully?"

"Why did you follow him?"

Scully took a deep breath as tears filled her eyes "I'm scared of losing him again."

Skinner and Doggett remained quiet when Scully sighed before speaking once more "Where is he?" She asked once more

Skinner glanced over at Doggett then back to Scully and sighed.

Mulder was crouching on his knees in the middle of his apartment, sitting in the darkness with his hands out in front of him. He hated himself. Ever since his return, all he had succeeded in doing was hurt Scully, and had been aware of it in the process which made it even worse.

Now as a result, she had ended up in the hospital because of him, trying to protect him and watch his back while he should have been watching hers all along, she was in no condition to be following him, I mean for god's sake, she's pregnant. He told himself as he ran his hand through his hair, still trying to process everything.

A loud knock on his front door brought him out of his thoughts as he looked over in the door's direction for a few moments before standing up quietly and slowly, making his way towards the door.

"Mulder…open up, it's A.D. Skinner." Came the familiar voice of his boss who he now considered a trusted friend to Scully and himself

Still leaving the lights untouched, Mulder opened the door to see Skinner before him and was about to make up an excuse and shut the door before Skinner pushed passed him and into his apartment, with a defeated sigh, Mulder closed the door behind him and leaned against it waiting for Skinner to give his lecture.

The taller man gave a look around the darkness of the room before he turned towards Mulder's direction and let his eyes adjust to the darkness. "Mulder…what are you doing here? And why aren't any lights on?" His boss demanded

"Well last time I checked since my resurrection…this IS my apartment." Mulder said bluntly

"Cut the crap, Mulder…you know very well what I mean, why aren't you with Scully?" He inquired

Mulder sighed and gave in "I'm the reason she's laying in that hospital bed."

"Excuse me?"

"If I had never gone out tonight…she wouldn't be in this situation…she doesn't deserve this." Mulder said quietly

"Well, yeah on that I'd have to agree with you, Mulder; you haven't been very fair to her. Scully called me up when you left her apartment…hysterical, she was afraid to lose you again, and went after you and in the process put her and the baby's life in danger."

"All the more reason for her to stay away from me…"

"Mulder, I think you're missing the point…she's been through hell over the past six months, trying to find you, she even asked me to keep her pregnancy a secret because she was afraid of it being used against her so she wouldn't be able to find you, and in the process…putting her life and the baby's life more times than I'd like count…look, you may not realize it, but she needs you know more than ever, even if she won't admit it…due to all of this stress, she's been diagnosed with a blood pressure condition which could be threatening to her and the baby's life if…"

Mulder nearly whirled around panic and fear overcoming him "What?...Is she alright?"

Skinner nodded "Yeah, the doctors are confident that she will be alright if she takes it easy, they're going to keep her there overnight, to be sure, but she will for sure be able to go home then." He reassured him

Mulder felt tears fill his eyes and it was a chore and a half to keep them from making their way down his cheeks, tears of both guilt and relief.

"Mulder…" Skinner continued "She wants to see you…trust me, that's the best medicine for her right now, even if you think otherwise." Skinner watched Mulder hoping he had somehow gotten trough that thick skull of his

Apparently so because Mulder was now searching for his jacket and keys before he made his way back towards the door. "Where are you going?" Skinner asked hoping to get the answer he hoped for

"I'm going to see Scully."

Apparently he was right

Mulder walked down the hallway of the hospital until he reached the door to Scully's hospital room. Much like Scully had done earlier, Mulder reluctantly placed his hand on the doorknob, looking through the window next to the door to see Scully in view.

She was laying back, with her hands resting on the swell of her stomach. The tears he had been fighting came back into his vision when his gaze came to rest on her face, he could see the sadness in her face as she looked down towards her stomach.

Weather it was him not being there or having discovered her condition or both that was causing her pain to show, he wasn't sure. The thing that he did know was that he had hurt her in so many ways and he had to make up for it some way or another, and he would do everything in his power to help he through the duration of her pregnancy.

He braced himself and opened the door to Scully's hospital room and closed the door behind him. Startled, Scully immediately looked up to see who besides a doctor could be entering the room at this late hour, unless…

"Mulder?" She asked as hope filled her entire being

It was then she felt tears well in her eyes, she was beginning to think that he wouldn't come to visit her, and the very thought that he stood right before her in this room made her heart swell, she knew that it was late and that she should be sleeping but right now she could have cared less because the important thing was that he was her with her and their unborn baby.

"It so late Scully, I'd thought you'd be sleeping…you should be getting some rest." Mulder said as he proceeded into the room

"Yeah, well, I'm glad I wasn't...I wanted to see you…" Scully managed a smile

Mulder took a seat in the chair next to Scully, and looked at the titled floor underneath him, and clasped his hands together. "Are you alright Mulder? I was afraid I was going to lose you." Scully said softly

Mulder looked up to see that Scully had been trying to reach out to him, and he took her small delicate hand in his own, and rubbed warmth into it. "I should be the one to ask you that question, Scully…how are you feeling?" he asked gently

"I'm fi…I'll be alright." Scully caught herself

Taking not of this, Mulder couldn't help but smile in spite of himself. Scully gratefully returned the smile, being able to see him smile for the first time in so many month's made her heart swell.

"I'm so sorry Scully, I'm sorry for putting you through all of this. I never meant to hurt you…and I'm sorry for not being there when you needed me, and I hope that you will forgive me as much as I don't deserve it."

"It's okay Mulder…I know, and I'm sorry tried to keep you from the case…I'm just so afraid of losing you again…I just got you back and…" Scully's voice broke and she started to cry softly

"It's alright Scully…I'm here." He said and gave her hand a gentle squeeze as he moved closer towards her so he was resting his upper body on the side of the bed

He outstretched his free hand and placed it on top of Scully's other hand which rested on her stomach. Scully moved her hand out from under his and placed it on top of his hand, so he could connect with the small life growing inside of her.

"Is the baby alright, Scully?" Mulder asked worriedly as he gently moved his hand over her stomach

"Yeah…the doctors say if I take it easy, our baby will be alright…" Scully smiled when she emphasized the 'our baby' part

Mulder smiled at her warmly "You should get some rest then Scully..." He moved to place a kiss on her forehead and in the process pulled a loose strand of hair behind her ear

"I'm not going anywhere…I promise you that Scully." He watched as Scully smiled with relief

"I love you, Mulder."

"I love you too, Scully."

When Knowle finished his jog at the track, he bent down and took a long sip of water from the fountain and was grate full that he hadn't been interrupted today like he had been the other day by those three women. Not that it mattered, he knew they were on to him now, they knew where he stood in the line of good and evil, especially the woman who called herself Sailor Pluto…Setsuna Meiou.

When he looked up, he was startled to see Agent Doggett standing behind him.

"You've got two minutes, Knowle. Two minutes to give me one good reason why I shouldn't put your name in lights, why I shouldn't expose you for the lying bastard you are."

Knowle smirked "Hey, John, nice knowing you…"

Knowle, catching sight of Skinner who wasn't far of started to turn away before Doggett spoke again. "You see that man across the park?"

At this Doggett turned to see Skinner keeping close watch on the two, who had stopped a ways away.

"You walk, that man puts your name on all the wrong desks…" Doggett continued

"I get it John. You asked me for information…I tell you what I can. What you do with it is out of my hands." Knowle shrugged

"You knew what I would do with it. That's when you gave it to me." Doggett said angrily

"You expose me and then what? Where are you going to get your answers? Because you're standing on the tip of the iceberg my friend." Knowle said smugly

"You're full of crap."

"Am I? What is it you think those men were trying to protect, Census data? You need me worse than you know…"

"I don't need someone using me to get another man killed." Doggett said bluntly as he recalled last night's events

"You think this about Mulder. It's about the truth, John."

"What truth?"

"You got it all right in front of you. It's all in the X-Files. I'm just one man trying to point you in the right direction." Knowle watched as Doggett shot another glare at him before turning and walking off towards Skinner's direction

He grins as he watches them leave.

The following night.

Mulder opens the door to Scully's apartment and allowed her to enter before him, he closed the door behind him and stood there for a few moments as he watched his partner pad over towards the sofa and gently lower herself into it.

"I know my cooking skills aren't all that great...but do you want me to try and fix you something to eat Scully?" he asked as he pocketed his keys

"No, it's alright I'm not really hungry, Thanks though." Scully replied as she placed her hand to her forehead

Though she had been in the hospital and did nothing but rest, the months of sleepless nights must have finally caught up to her. She didn't open her eyes again until she heard Mulder come and sit by her and place his arm around her shoulders.

"Are you okay?"

Scully opened her eyes and smiled at his gesture of comfort "I'm okay…just a little tired."

"Well then how about hit the sack early…the doctors said to take it easy." Mulder smiled

Scully positioned herself to stand as Mulder helped her up. "Sleep sounds really nice the past few days…let me go get ready." She said as she made her way towards her room

Mulder turned off the living room lights before retreating back towards Scully's bedroom. He peered in slowly before moving into the room to see the bathroom door shut. With a sigh he lay down on the side of her bed, placing his arms behind his head and observed everything in her room while he waited for Scully to return.

It hadn't been too much different since the last time he'd been here aside from a few new odd and ends. He looked over to his left to see a framed picture of himself on Scully's side of the bed, and then his gaze came to rest on the vacant spot which was Scully's spot.

A familiar garment caught his eye…if he didn't know better he'd say that looked like one of his dress shirts. He quickly turned at a movement into the room, and found Scully watching him from the now open door of the bathroom, she wore a pair of pajama slacks with the shirt she had come with from the hospital, she stood there watching him.

"Oh…hey Scully, I was just uh…waiting for you." He motioned to the open space beside him

Moments passed between them and Mulder locked gazes with Scully's tear filled eyes, and Mulder spoke once more hoping to relieve the tension.

"Come and join me?"

Scully bit her lip and forced back at her tears, not tears of sadness but tears of happiness, because this was the Mulder she'd been hoping and praying to come back to her for so many months and he's reaching out to her for the first times since his return.

Scully smiled "Yes, I just need to find a night shirt that will fit." She placed her hand on her stomach

Mulder smirked and picked up the shirt next to him "Will this do? I'm in favor of it because I have plenty just like it at home." He said with a teasing look

"I'm sorry Mulder…I uh, brought it over from your apartment a few months ago…and uh I've been using it as a night shirt…since not many other things fit…I keep forgetting to return it…and I..." Her voice broke

"Hey…it's alright Scully, I guarantee you I have a hundred of shirts in my closet just like this one…If it makes you feel comfortable, you can keep it." He said gently

Scully moved over towards the bed and took the shirt from Mulder's outstretched hand.  
"Th…thank you."

"No put it on…I want to see how you look in it." Mulder smiled and lay back into the pillows

Scully grinned and lowered herself next to Mulder and removed her shirt, as she pulled Mulder's shirt around her and slowly started to button it up around the swell of her stomach.

Mulder watched her in awe…she was so beautiful, more than ever now that their unborn child added to her glow. His shirt complimented her swollen stomach just right, Mulder moved closer towards her as she gently smoothed her hands over stomach, when she finished buttoning the shirt around her small frame.

Mulder came up from behind her and slipped his arms around her expanded waist and pulled her closer towards him. "You're so beautiful, my Scully." He said softly as he kissed her temple

Scully closed her eyes and allowed herself to be enveloped in Mulder's strong arms.

"Lie down, Scully." Mulder gently pulled her into a laying position as she accepted his offer

Once she was situated on her side, Mulder pulled her back towards him and pulled the covers over her small body, and lay an arm around her waist, his free hand intertwining with Scully's as he rested his head on her shoulder, the very same position as they had been in before Mulder had disappeared.

Scully closed her eyes as Mulder rubbed warmth into her arms, and when it came back to rest on her stomach, she let out a small gasp. "Scully?" Mulder asked before he had realized why she had made the small noise

The baby had started kicking under his touch. "Do you feel that?" he asked as awe entered his voice

A tear had slipped from her eye as she spoke "Y…Yeah…I feel it."

Mulder looked up when he saw Scully started to cry, he moved his hand up to her face and smoothed it gently over her face. "What's wrong…Scully?"

"I'm just so glad…I was so afraid that when you went missing and I found out that I was pregnant…I feared that you wouldn't be able to share this with me…I prayed for your return…and prayed that you could share this with me, and now…it's real, it's all I ever wanted and sometimes I'm afraid I'll wake up and this will all be some hallucination." Scully choked out

Mulder smiled "I'm here Scully…I'm not leaving you, I promise." He said as he pulled a strand of hair behind her ear

"Good."

Mulder reached to turn off the light on Scully's lamp stand, careful not to crush her small pregnant form in the process. He slowly returned back to his position next to her,  
"Get some rest Scully, for yourself and for the baby." He said as he moved his hand gently over her stomach

"I will…and Mulder?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for returning…to me and to our baby."

"You're welcome Scully." He said as he planted a kiss on her temple

"Goodnight, Mulder."

"Goodnight…sweet dreams, Scully." He whispered


	7. Chapter Seven: The revelation

Setsuna awoke early the next morning with a start, as she recalled the last few days' previous events, she rubbed her throbbing temple before she collected herself and wrapped a maroon colored robe around her tall slender figure.

As she slipped the robe around her shoulders, she instinctively turned over towards the door and as if on cue, a small envelope just slipped from under the door. Eyes locked on the white envelope, Setsuna cautiously moved forward and knelt to pick up the envelope.

Aside from the 'urgent' marked in red ink on the front of the envelope, there was not any other wording. Setsuna moved towards the door and peered through the small hole before she reluctantly but cautiously opened the front door of the apartment and peered around the nearby stairways of the building which only revealed the absence of any human presence.

Although still not satisfied, the curiosity of the letter brought her back inside her apartment. Once shutting and securing the lock of the door behind her, she leaned against the back of the door and fingered the flap of the envelope as she opened the envelope to see a small folded white piece of paper.

Once she opened the paper, she read:

'Agent's Meiou, Tenou and Kaiou, or should I say Sailor Pluto, Uranus and Neptune?'

How do I know your true identities you ask? Simple. It's not every day you have young female Agents request a position in the X-Files unit.

Second. The purposive Sailor Uranus and Neptune appeared around the same time Agent's Tenou and Kaiou have appeared. And when you joined the X-Files, another one appeared, Pluto.

Third and most of all, with the small camera lodged in your two partners' apartment living room, it was quite simple to place all of the pieces together.

However, in all of our differences, I think there is one thing we both want. To save this planet and the human race, even if it means we have to make some sacrifices here and there.

'Which is true.' Setsuna thought to herself

In the past years, Haruka, Michiru and herself had made many sacrifices to ensure the safety of the planet and of course, their princess. She knew how well Uranus and Neptune were dedicated to their mission, although even when it came down to it, they had both at one point or another been reluctant at the time when they thought they might have to risk someone's life. Setsuna had always been one to follow rules as well…but she also knew she would do anything she could for those close to her…she had done it for Uranus and Neptune and especially Chibusa.

She knew in a situation such as this…Sailor Moon would do everything to ensure the safety of the people and civilians…and always insist there was always another way…another alternative than to take someone's life. Always the optimist.

Returning from her thoughts, Setsuna read on.

'I also know you've come to the X-Files division in search of some answers…which I can easily provide…if you're willing to cooperate with me…come to headquarters…only the three of you…otherwise, the deal is off and Not only will I have you fired from the FBI and taken off of that unit, I'll ensure the exposure of all of you. So I suggest you not fail.'

-Alex Krycek

As Setsuna's garnet colored mustang approached the J. Edgar Hoover building with Setsuna, Haruka and Michiru inside, the trio had been contemplating their decision ever since they left their apartments.

"Are you sure this is a good idea…we could be walking right into their waiting hands?" Haruka said aloud

"That is possible…however we can't take the risk of exposure…we'll deal with whatever awaits us at that time." Setsuna responded as she gazed out of the front of the windshield and took note of the droplets of water that sprinkled onto the window before turning on her windshield wipers

"Yes…right now it's important we stick to the mission." Michiru replied

Haruka turned and smirked at her partner "Hey…you're supposed to be on my side." She teased

"Ara?"

When they arrived in the vacant garage parking lot surroundings, all three of them slowly and cautiously exited the car, absently shutting the doors behind them as they examined their surroundings.

Aside from the few random cars…the parking garage was pretty much empty.

It had been so quiet that the slamming of a door behind them almost caused them to jump. They turned to see Krycek approaching them after the car he had just gotten out of, drove off after his exit.

"Oh…well well, look who showed up. Well, I guess that saves me from having to make any unscheduled trips." He sneered as he made his way over in their direction

"We didn't come here just to have to endure your time consuming remarks, just get to the damn point." Haruka said huskily as she crossed her arms in a mocking gesture

"I suppose since that IS the reason you came here…but at least that saves me the trouble. Anyway, we should talk some place less discrete." Krycek said as he turned away and started to lead them towards the inside of the building

Haruka leaned over to Michiru and Setsuna and was careful to whisper out of Krycek's earshot. "Like I said…" she started

"We'll take care of it then." Michiru whispered and looked to Setsuna for confirmation as the Soldier of Revolution nodded in response

When they reached the office, Krycek waited for them to enter before he close the door behind them as after they entered the previously vacant office before they came to occupy it.

When Krycek turned to face the three once more, he nearly stifled a laugh when he saw their expressions. "What? Don't be shy…have a seat!"

Haruka narrowed her eyes "We prefer to stand, thank you very much, and now get to the damn point." She demanded

"Very well…" Krycek said as he plopped into Mulder's chair before them and placed his feet on top of the desk

The three of them fixed Krycek with ominous glares.

"I assume you're wondering why I've requested you three here today…well I can't

help but think there may be an opportunity here for the four of us, seeing that we both want the same thing." Krycek said as he watched for any sign of change in their expressions

"…We're listening." Michiru said as she folded her arms against her chest

Krycek smirked "You see the set date is 2012…the date of which all humanity will become extinct…" he started as hey eyed Haruka and Michiru in particular

"Agent's Tenou and Kaiou were the first ones to arrive and look into this matter and are even willing to make sacrifices to prevent it. This is the point where we tie in…in order to ensure survival of this planet."

Haruka narrowed her eyes "You know nothing of sacrifice so don't even…"

"I know more than you would begin to think, Tenou…all I want is the chance to help ensure the prevail of humanity…just like you."

"All you want is to save is yourself; you can't understand the true meaning of life until you have something or someone you want to protect." Setsuna spoke up as she recalled the times she's made several attempts to ensure the safety of her fellow senshi, the princess and Chibiusa.

Krycek took a deep breath before continuing

"They key to everything lies in the baby Agent Scully is carrying…the DNA it carries is the key to saving us all. I'm sure you've briefed yourselves in those files and have come to know that Agent Scully was before…unable to conceive."

Peaked by curiosity, Haruka shifted in her stance "What is so important about this DNA that separates it all from the rest, but more or less this baby?" Haruka asked

Krycek removed his feet from the table and turned to them and folded his hands

"That baby is a miracle, more of a miracle than Mulder or Scully can imagine. The child is the key to the salvation of the human race. Both Mulder and Scully were injected with a vaccine that would give them immunity to the virus, and genetically, it'll pass off to their offspring…making the unborn child immune to the alien virus."

"Yeah, we're familiar with that particular file, though we've thought that the child was a threat to the world as well?" Michiru asked more as a question than anything

"Well, yes that could be possible...they have just come to realize what this could possibly mean…that is, this child with that of both alien and human DNA, could be useful…or used against them. This is why I asked for the four of you here today…to make a simple compromise."

"And what might that be?" Haruka inquired

"I won't inform anyone of your true identities, it's just be our secret…however,

In return…I want you get me DNA of Scully's baby by whatever means possible. Or even better, make sure she doesn't come to term." Krycek said still observing the trio's

quick change in expression

"Are you insane? You expect us to murder an unborn child before it's even born? You must be seriously sick in the head. Honestly, that damn cocky personality of yours must have cut off the circulation to your brain." Haruka shouted

"You want use us to do your dirty work for you? Wishful thinking, we work alone." Setsuna said threateningly as she narrowed her garnet eyes

"Don't get your hopes up." Michiru glared at Krycek

Krycek couldn't help but muster a laugh at the reaction he was getting out of these people, he hadn't even tried to get them pissed off and yet he had succeeded doing just that by being the rat self that he was. He looked at his wrist as if to prove his point.

"Well, then I guess times just running out for the three of you isn't it?" he said as he held up a recordable tape

"I have it all on this tape right here, one quick viewing by not only the FBI, but on the news as well…and all three of your asses will be out of the Bureau so fast you wouldn't even see it coming." Krycek sneered

At this, he stood up from the desk and made his way over towards the door, but before Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna could make a move, Krycek came to an abrupt stop when he rested his hand on the handle and turned back around to face them

"Like I told the A.D…Time's a wasting…" he said before he made his exit

After they watched the door shut behind Krycek, Haruka balled her hand into a fist

"I'd give anything to sword blaster his ass…" Haruka said angrily

Michiru placed her hand gently on her shoulder and felt Haruka's muscles relax under her touch. "This won't get us anywhere, Haruka we need to focus on the matter at hand."

Setsuna nodded in agreement "Right, we have more important things to focus on. We need to get to the bottom of this and figure out a way to get that tape, we can't risk exposure."

Haruka nodded reluctantly before the three of them made the way to their exit.

Once they opened the door, the three of them quickly glanced from side to side to see Krycek nowhere in sight. The trio was taken aback by Mulder and Scully who were standing in front of them, looking at them as if silently demanding an explanation.

'Great, just great.' Setsuna thought silently to herself

Of all the things they could see, they never saw this one coming.

"Kuso…" Haruka cursed under her breath


	8. Chapter Eight: The Mission

After nearly being pushed back through the door, the trio found themselves once more in nearly the same situation as they had been with Alex Krycek. Mulder had reacquainted himself in the office chair where Krycek had been only moments before.

The trio watched as Scully paced the office, a great amount of mixed emotions obvious in her delicate features. Mulder glanced worriedly at his very pregnant partner before turning back to Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna.

"I want to know what that was all about, who all of you really are and what your true intentions are!" he demanded

"None of you are leaving until I get some answers!" Mulder continued

Setsuna took a step forward "I believe already know the answer to that. You were listening to everything from behind that door, were you not?" The guardian of time inquired knowingly

Mulder hesitated a bit before deciding to move forward into the matter at hand.  
"Well, since all of your true identities have just been unveiled, you might as well start explaining yourselves. None of you are truly FBI agents. What I want to know is what your true motives are and what Krycek wants with Scully's baby." He almost demanded

Setsuna reluctantly gave Haruka and Michiru a nod of consent before the three of them lowered themselves into the vacant chairs before them. They glanced over at Scully who was still standing with her hands splayed over her stomach; she looked as if she were on the verge of breaking. When Scully turned her head in their direction, their attention was now focused on Mulder.

"Alright. Seeing we may be fighting for the same thing, I see no harm in telling you of ourselves." Setsuna started before she leered at Mulder

"However…" Haruka started before she leered at Mulder

"If you do anything that brings about exposure, don't expect any sort of cooperation from us; in other words, see us as your enemy." Haruka continued

Michiru nodded in mutual agreement before the three of them sat down.

"Originally, thousands of years in the past, we had a mission. For millennia, the three of us resided in the outermost regions in the solar system. Our mission was to protect the innermost regions from invaders. We were known as the Sailor Senshi or in English, Sailor 'Soldiers'. During that time, there were two different known groups of Sailor Senshi, the Inner Senshi and the Outer Senshi. The three of us and a fourth person known as Sailor Saturn make up the 'Outer Senshi' group. It is also believe that to this day, exist thousands of unknown Senshi.

"Each one of us is gifted with special powers to fight off enemies. In the past; we would use those abilities to fight off intruders from outside of the solar system. The Inner Senshi however, had a rather different mission. Their duty was to protect a princess that resided on the moon, they were also known as the four guardians, Sailor Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus." Setsuna continued as she glanced over at Scully before looking back to Mulder who didn't seem very surprised

"During that time, the entire Earth had been one country. On the moon there resided a 'Moon Kingdom'. It was a tranquil and serene place where many lived under the rule of 'Queen Serenity'. Until there came a day when an unknown brewing evil had escaped beyond the boundaries of the rings of the solar system. That very day took the path towards calamity. For a vast amount of time, chaos had reigned between the Moon Kingdom and the Earth. Beryl had arisen she and her minions had destroyed many innocent civilians, the Princess, Princess Serenity had been in love with the Prince of Earth, Endymion. It was a forbidden love and the Kingdoms of both Moon and Earth began fighting. Because of their forbidden love, their star crossed destiny resulted in a great calamity.

"The Moon Kingdom was destroyed; the Inner Senshi, and the Prince and Princess were lost." Setsuna managed as she forced back tears at the almost frightening memory

"As for the three of us, we were not allowed to leave our posts. We felt helpless and we were cursed with the agony of watching our fellow senshi and beloved princess fall to these minions hands. During the raging chaos and war, our enemies had also fallen"  
Haruka and Michiru watched Setsuna speak as they reminisced on the horrifying event. Although they weren't able to remember everything a hundred percent, they had been able to put together most of the missing pieces throughout their lives.

"You sure are taking this well, most would find things like this incredulous." Setsuna commented

"Well you'll find we aren't like most, because I don't see chasing aliens going under the category of 'normal' any time soon." Mulder sighed and leaned back in his chair before stealing another glance at Scully who had decided to lower herself into the seat next to Agent Meiou

Scully, Feeling rather aggravated by all the eyes on her, finally decided to say something to steer all of them back to the current conversation.  
"Please continue." She urged

Brought out of her sudden reverie by Michiru's hand on her shoulder, Setsuna nodded and decided to continue. "The Queen, with the last of her strength, had two options. She could have the princess and prince along with the four guardians reborn on Earth in a future time but with that decision, their loathed enemies would be reborn as well and the enemies would have to be fought in the future time, or the second option which was to let everything perish for eternity, including the princess and the enemies."

"The Queen, devastated at the thought of losing her beloved daughter and her four guardians, she decided used what was left of her powers to have everyone including the enemy's reborn on earth as she perished. I was the only known senshi that wasn't reborn. I had a sworn duty to guard the flow of time and to see that my fellow senshi were reborn. However, the rebirth didn't come easy to everyone. The senshi had been free to lead their mundane lives as they pleased until they were confronted by destiny itself. The senshi within them had become awoken one by one as quickly as the enemies had awoken from the past life. Slowly, but surely the senshi were reunited once more to not only fight the past life's evil but many forthcoming threats as well. There are still currently ongoing threats and it's a senshi's destiny to fight these ongoing evils." Setsuna explained and nodded over in Haruka and Michiru's directions

"This led us to enroll in the FBI…a premonition of another forthcoming evil, one unlike any other." Michiru started

"We were currently unaware of the X-Files division and only happened to be assigned to the X-Files division by chance, but none the less it has proved useful." Haruka continued

"Does any of this have something to do with my baby?" Scully asked worriedly as she smoothed her hand over her stomach

"That, we do not know, but do not let your guard down. I don't think Krycek would be so interested in its DNA if it did not. To answer your question, no we are not working with Krycek, don't just jump to conclusions." Setsuna continued

"Then what was he doing here?" Mulder asked curiously

Setsuna sighed before speaking once more "He has us on tape that provides evidence to our real identities and threatened to expose us if we don't cooperate with his motives. He wanted us to get DNA samples of Agent Scully's baby.

"Why?" Scully nearly pleaded as she tried to keep the tears from flooding her eyes

"Initially, Krycek wanted to make a deal with Assistant Director Skinner as well. When Agent Mulder was on life support at the time, there seemed to be no other alternative. Krycek was currently in control of Skinner's life and saw this as an opportunity to fulfill his plans. Krycek informed Skinner of a vaccine that could save Mulder but with a price attached. He would only give the vaccine to Skinner if Skinner were to get Scully's unborn child's DNA sample. Knowing how important the child was to Agent Scully, Skinner had obviously refused. However, Skinner wouldn't be able to get out of the situation without another price. It was each man for his own, so Skinner had pulled Agent Mulder off of life support. Ordinarily, the process if passing would have immediately taken place, but in this case, only sped up the denotation of recovery. I was currently absent while Agent's Kaiou and Tenou uncovered this information."

"Where exactly where you?" Scully questioned

"I have other priorities." Setsuna simply with a look that suppressed any further questioning

Mulder rose and instinctively moved over next to Scully "What do they want with Scully's baby?" he inquired

As if on cue, the trio had risen from their seats as well "That still remains somewhat of a mystery. None the less, we have a mission that we must put before anything else and whatever it is, don't get in our way." Haruka said and narrowed her eyes

Krycek smiled smugly to himself as he exited the FBI building as if he'd just accomplished something important. 'Either way, I'm going to bring those three down' He thought to himself as he glanced at the tape which held all of the answers 'It'll only be a matter of time' He shoved his hands into his pockets and ran through the ran until he was inside of the parking garage.

With one last glance at the tape, Krycek shoved it back inside of his jacket when he recognized the running car in the middle of the parking garage. "Hey!" he called out as he made a beeline for the lone car

By the time he neared the car and hadn't received any response he called out again.  
"I still have it! The tape's right here, we've got them right where we want them."

Krycek came to a dead stop when a tall figure in black emerged from the car before the car had drove off. "Who are you?" Krycek demanded as the hooded dark figure moved in closer towards him and he felt himself unconsciously inching backwards

Before Krycek was able to make any further movement, as he felt a fist plummet into his stomach, he doubled over causing the tape to fall free from his grasp in the process.

When the pain had subsided only for a brief amount of time, Krycek forced himself to open his eyes in hope to catch his assailant's face. Receiving no such luck, Krycek soon found himself scrambling to his feet, staggering towards the assailant who had quickly grasped the tape and seemingly without effort, delivered another quick blow to Krycek's stomach.

Adrenaline cursed throughout Krycek's entire being as he threw himself onto his attacker and fought fiercely for the tape. "Bastard! Who the hell are you?" Krycek cursed as he fought to see the face of his assailant

Still managing to keep tight hold of the tape, Krycek's unresponsive 'assailant' shoved Krycek backwards full force until his back connected with the cold cement.

As Krycek fought to get back to his feet, he watched as his assailant held up the tape and started to unravel the film from the VHS tape. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Krycek demanded as he made scrambled to his feet

Within the moments that Krycek had managed to get himself to his feet, his assailant pulled out a lighter with the least amount of effort possible and burned the film in front of Krycek before throwing what was left of the damaged tape in Krycek's direction.

Dumbfounded, Krycek just looked up at his assailant when the tall figure started to move away. When he managed to find his feet, Krycek started over in the direction of his assailant and started to yell out. "Get your ass back here; I'm not finished with you yet!"

His assailant came to an abrupt stop in front of him before; he turned his head to the side, making sure to avoid eye contact while he spoke.

"You will not interfere with those women and what they are fighting for, and you will not inflict any harm on that unborn child. You are dealing with a much higher power, Alex," he said before turning away once more

Krycek glanced back at the damaged tape before turning back in his assailant's direction only to find himself alone in the vast parking garage.


	9. Chapter Nine: Mission Complete

Several hours later, Scully, Reyes and Mulder were on the road to a discreet location only Agent Doggett was aware of. Thankfully, due to wiretapping in the FBI building, the three outer senshi were easily able to obtain that information as well. If they were able to tap the wiring, they figured it wouldn't be long until someone was on to all of them and had them followed.

Haruka watched from the parking garage as three of the Agents made a hasty getaway. Not long after, was the appearance of Billy Miles. "Hurry," Michiru whispered. "We can't let them get away."

"I'm on it!" Haruka called. They barely blinked before Haruka's car roared to life and sped down the street after them.

Not long after, the car in front of them came to an abrupt halt in front of them. Haruka slammed on the breaks. "Shimatta!"

Once they saw that traffic was being manually directed, she sensed danger immediately. "Do you feel that, Michiru, Setsuna?"

Michiru nodded. "He's not human."

"Let's get the hell out of here."

She cursed as the man in front of her yielded her to stop as the car in front of them got away. Haruka pressed her foot firmly on the gas and knocked the super soldier out of the way.

"Uh, Haruka, I think I'd like to get out of this alive if I could," Setsuna said nervously.

"Oh, you have to trust me, Setsuna-san. I'm not as bad a driver as you think I am."

Hours later they followed the other trio into the state of Georgia; to a place they called the democrat hot springs. It was a wonder that the other three hadn't caught on to them by now, even thought it was daylight.

Haruka stopped at a secure location to not too far from where the other Agents had stopped. She got out and stretched her long legs. "Ugh, I really could use a run right about now," she yawned.

Michiru and Setsuna got out and followed. "There's plenty of time for that afterwards. We're here to see about this baby. Once this is done, we can go back to Tokyo, to our friends," Setsuna managed a smiled.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right, although I really did enjoy it out here, being an FBI Agent and all," Haruka grinned.

Michiru rolled her eyes. "We're not on vacation, love. This is another sacred mission."

Haruka sighed. "Hai."

"Stop right there!" A voice shouted.

The trio was started by Monica Reyes pointing a gun at them. Haruka lifted her hands nervously. "Wait a minute; we're not here for any trouble."

"We're here to help," Michiru offered.

Monica reluctantly lowered her weapon. "If you know our whereabouts, than you must have no doubt you've been followed!"

Setsuna stepped forward. "Agent Reyes, as far as we know, no one else has followed. We would have sensed it and so would you."

"Then how did you find us?"

"We followed you after tapping security lines."

Monica's heart began to race. "Then there's no doubt you've been followed. Anyone can tap those lines, which means John's also in danger."

The four exchanged looks.

"Agent Scully has been having contractions; we can't take the risk that anyone else find her here. Now you're either friends or you're enemies. You don't have time to debate it. Either help us or get the hell out."

Haruka chuckled. "Doesn't look like we have much choice, we have a common enemy here."

Doggett frowned when he imposed on Knowle inside Kersh's office. They were in on this together. He knew ever since he'd almost gotten Mulder killed inside that lab, he couldn't trust his so called "friend" anymore. When he saw Knowle start to leave, Doggett turned and quickly picked up his pace.

Moments later he caught up with Skinner at the elevator. He had a bandage around his head. "Sir, what have you been doing out of the hospital?" he asked incredulously. He was referring to the attack Billy Miles had surprised on him.

Skinner took Doggett and quickly turned a corner. "We need to get the hell out of here."

"Sir, tell me what's going on!"

"I think they may know where Scully is."

Doggett nodded. "I was just beginning to figure that out when we realized Billy Miles didn't die when he fell from the rooftop." He sensed that there was more that Skinner wasn't telling him. "What is it, sir?"

"I shot Krycek."

Doggett gasped. "I have to tell you something, too. I think Knowle Rohrer is in on this with Billy Miles. Something's not right about him, ever since he led me to that lab with Mulder."

Skinner nodded. "When you made that phone call, where did you make it from?"

"Your office."

Skinner swallowed. "Then you're not the only one who knows where they are. We have to get a helicopter out there. Scully's probably already having that baby. Let's go!"

Scully moaned in agony as she caressed the expanse of her belly. She was sweating incessantly. This woman known as the Game Warden had caught them in their hiding place. Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna sat next to one another nervously. Haruka was the first to notice her spinal column. She was an enemy, a super soldier who was after Scully's baby.

She said she was a ranger roaming the area, who needed to report Scully's claim of danger, which meant that many others like her were in no doubt on their way. All they could do was wait for the final moment.

Mulder sat next to Scully and helped ease her onto the bed and out of her restrictive clothing. "I'm here, Scully," he whispered. "It's going to be okay."

Scully managed a smile. "I can't believe you're really here, witnessing the birth of our baby," her eyes began to tear up. She was seized with another contraction. "Oh god!"

Setsuna decided to be the one to relay the news to Monica. Revealing anything to Mulder or Scully was impossible at the moment. Not just because of the Game Warden, but they didn't want to do anything to cause any irrational actions.

Monica was about to grab the boiling water for sanitary reasons, when Setsuna startled her. "Agent Meiou, you startled me," she started before she noted the grim expression on the other woman's face.

"What is it, what's wrong?"

"It's that woman, the Game Warden."

Skinner and Doggett had called for backup assistance minutes ago and were able to obtain a helicopter. There was nothing but an expanse of woods before them. Skinner had no idea how he was going to find them at this point.

"Are you sure this is where they're at, Agent Doggett?"

"It's not too far now, we're almost there!" he called out.

Scully had already begun to push as Agent Reyes threw hot water at the Game Warden, causing boils to erupt on her face. Scully's heart raced. "What the hell is happening?" she demanded, stricken.

Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna assisted Reyes with the woman outside before they disappeared from sight. "Mulder, please, don't let them take our baby!" she cried.

Mulder held onto her hand tightly. "I'm not, I'm here, Scully, I promise!"

He watched as several headlights appeared and he knew it wasn't help. The woman was a super soldier and there were no doubt more where she came from. He couldn't help but feel helpless, like there was nothing he could do.

Monica appeared moments later and squatted down next to Scully's legs. Mulder could read from her expression that there were others behind her and that she couldn't stop them. One was definitely Billy Miles, the one he thought they'd killed.

"Agent Reyes, lock that door!" he demanded. However he knew with the sinking feeling in his heart that wouldn't be the end of it. You could shoot these people and it wouldn't do any good.

"Push Dana," Monica cried.

"No," Scully screamed.

"Get them out of here!"

The trio had taken a dive behind the building and began to transform. It was now or never.

They nodded in mutual consent. "Let's be done with this thing and go home," Haruka conceded.

"Uranus Planet Power!"

"Neptune Planet Power!"

"Pluto Planet Power!"

"MAKE-UP!"

Moments later, they rounded the building to see the entrance wide open, followed by many more followers in the parking lot. "Stop right there! Bound by the solitary duty of our planets, we prohibit you from entering this building!" Pluto cried out, tapping her staff.

The robotic figures barely glanced at the trio as they emerged, almost as if they didn't care.

Neptune placed her gloved hands to her chin. "Well that's interesting, enemies that have no desire to battle with us."

They were startled by Scully's screams coming from within and nearly forgot that their witness to the birth was essential. They had to make sure this baby wasn't what everyone thought he or she was.

They stood in the doorway, clad in their sailor outfits along with the other bystanders. Mulder looked up and saw the seriousness of their demeanor and that they too, didn't stand a chance at what they were up against.

As Scully did her final push, Monica realized that the bystanders weren't there to harm or take the baby. They were watching as if this were some sacred ritual, like the birth of Jesus. She looked down at the squalling baby. "You have a boy!"

Scully began to cry and tears were streaming down Monica's face as well. She handed the baby first to Mulder and then he handed the bundle to Scully. "Oh my god," she whispered, nearly forgetting about her audience. "No!" she screamed. "He's mine!" She clutched the bundle protectively.

They were startled to see the bystanders leaving one by one. "What's going on?" Monica asked

Uranus, Neptune and Pluto watched as a helicopter descended and vehicles pulled away. "I think they saw all they needed to. He wasn't what they expected or wanted," Uranus started.

Scully and Mulder knew what they meant. "He's normal, perfectly normal. They had no use for him."

Mulder watched Scully fuss with the squalling baby. "What does this mean for you three?"

Neptune smiled. "I'm afraid that's the end of our mission, at least this mission. We'll go wherever we're needed."

They returned to their civilian forms when they realized Skinner and Doggett had made it to them.

"We'd better get going."

A few weeks later

Everyone was startled by the three Agent's sudden resignation. The funny thing is that Kersh had started liking them oddly enough. Although there were a few suspicious things about them that he couldn't explain.

They typed up their final report with Agent Reyes and handed in their badges and guns.

"I must say, you were three fine Agents," he smiled in that unusual way of his. "What a shame."

Haruka played along. "I must agree, I really liked this job."

"Why are you leaving anyways?" he questioned.

Michiru smiled. "It's just, you know, we have other things to attend to."

Before Kersh got too puzzled, they made a hasty exit and passed Agent Reyes along the way. "Congratulations, Agent Reyes." Setsuna commented.

"I was just about to hand in the final report; did you already give him your resignation?"

Haruka smiled. "Sure did, pretty lady. Now that Agent Scully and Mulder are out of the X Files, guess who gets to ride with Agent Doggett?" she winked as they continued down the hall.

Monica looked puzzled before she put the pieces together. "If so, I have you to thank. Maybe we'll see each other around sometime?"

"Of course, we won't be too far."

The trio stood in front of the building and watched as Scully and Mulder made their way to the front. Michiru smiled. "How is he doing?"

"William? He's doing just fine, thanks to the three of you. You weren't who we thought you were after all," Scully chuckled.

"We've never had any bad intentions, just doing our job. I'm just happy we ended up having the same mission after all." Setsuna smiled.

"What's your new mission?" Mulder inquired.

"Wherever the horizon takes us."

Mulder and Scully blinked and all that was before the three of them was a flutter of rose petals dancing in the wind.

END

A/N: Well it's been nearly SEVEN years since I touched this fic and I decided it was so close to the end that I may as well touch it up. Hope you enjoyed! Look for Crystalic Millennia for more Sailor Moon/X-Files!


End file.
